


A New Beginning

by Utsuki



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: About attacking issues in a love relationship, Angst at one point, Basically the japanese pronunciation of hero lol, Character Development, Each member of the party being supportive, Erik and Hero centric, Erik and Hero love each other a lot, Erik being soft, Erik isn’t used to body contact, Feelings, Fluff, Focus on each other characters through the progress of their relationship, Future Fic, Gemma is a sweetheart, Happy Ending, Hero will be called HIRO, Hero's mother is a bundle of love, Hiro's POV in further chapters, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Jade ships them too lol, M/M, NSFW content in the last chapter, Near Future, New Beginning, Post-Game(s), Rab gives learning materials, Sorry will keep adding tags as I add more chapters, Spoilers, Sylvando is love and ships them hard, There are no villains in this story, end of adventure, erik's pov, healthy relationship, slow progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsuki/pseuds/Utsuki
Summary: Erik is a thief. He also happens to be the luminary’s first trustful companion in his quest to save the world. Erik even regards himself as his partner, someone he vowed to support until the end... At least that’s what he had decided to do until their adventure actually ended with the Dark One now being defeated.In which Erik contemplates his future and discovers his feelings for the hero…





	1. Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS. There will be mentions of events happening until the end of the game including Erik's backstory. You have been warned!
> 
> I didn’t finish DQ11 yet. I’m at what some would refer as act III of the game. So there will be canon divergences.  
> In this story there are no more quests postgame where the party travels together. Once the Dark One is defeated, everyone goes back to their respective hometowns.
> 
> This is my first fanfic. Comments are welcome. Hope you will like it! :)

The party had just defeated the Dark One. Exhaustion had hit them hard after the adrenaline rush dissipated. The hero and his companions weren’t in the mood to celebrate. At least not yet. The battle had lasted for who knows how long. All they knew is that it is night time now and they all just wanted to sleep. The world is finally at peace and they will earn their well deserved rest. The team had decided to choose a nearby campsite for the night. Although it's not comfortable like sleeping at an inn, they figured they would at least avoid for today the cheerful crowds at any village they would have set their eyes upon.

As each member settled at a spot near the fire, Erik chose his favourite one which is the wood log with his back to the fire. Although Erik had wished to sleep right away, his mind had unwillingly gone into deep thoughts. Thoughts of what kind of future will unfold for them, now that their quest had finally finished. Since the more recent events, from going through the countless difficult trials for their training up to defeating Calasmos, he had never had the time to truly rest properly and dwell on these thoughts. Erik subconsciously didn’t want to think up until now of the future, in case they wouldn’t make it out alive… Looking back at the previous events, he instantly felt relieved how they had all miraculously survived, including Veronica who he had an inexplicable feeling of her being gone at some point…

As he was briefly distracted by the crackling of the fire at the campsite, Erik took a glance at his friends around him. They were all in their sleeping positions. Hiro was the closest to him. Although he insisted to him earlier to sleep in the small tent that was big enough for one person, Hiro with a shake of his head insisted quietly to sleep next to him. This guy... He can act childish sometimes. He slept like a log soon after he sat next to him. Erik gently made him lie down with his bag used as a pillow. Hiro’s face right now looks so peaceful. He had always had a calm demeanour. But tonight, it felt like a big burden had washed off his body, reflecting it on his face. Our hero after all had to shoulder the burden up until now as the Luminary... 

Adjusting his position to sleep more comfortably, his thoughts then trailed to the time he made a vow to the hero. After Hiro saved his sister, Erik finally let go of his past and forgave himself. He had decided after that that he would devote himself to supporting the hero until the end. But now… now the hero wouldn’t need his support anymore, right? His role as the Luminary is done. The Dark One is gone. What will Hiro do now… he will probably return back to the town that raised him. Cobblestone. The poor boy didn’t know the villagers’ fate for a long time after they had discovered the town in ruins… He must be happy to return, knowing now that they had all survived and are eagerly waiting for him. Then Erik wondered. Will he settle down in that small village for the rest of his life? The hero just like him didn’t talk much about what he would do after the end of their adventure. He was never a talkative person to begin with. Nor did he express most of his feelings.

Then he thought of the people waiting for the hero at that village. There was his adoptive mother and there was… his childhood friend Gemma. He was never one to pry. But he had a gut feeling that that girl loves him. At their every encounter, she said she would wait for the hero to come back once his quest was done. It’s easy to imagine how the future of the hero would be. Now that the world is at peace, it would totally make sense for him to settle down in that village. The two would get married and then they would live happily ever after just like in a fairy tale...

Suddenly at that, something in his chest _tightened_. He can’t explain this strange feeling he is having. Normally, anyone hearing this would be happy for the hero. He saved the world for Yggdrasil’s sake! He deserved the most happiness after all that sacrifice. Erik was feeling guilty that his instant reaction wasn’t happiness for his sworn partner. Now that he thought about it, this feeling was a bit similar to that time his partner in crime Derk announced his retirement as a thief in order to marry and open a shop. Both situations involved a partner of his settling down in their life. He never however envied Derk’s new life choice nor his achievements after that. He was never the type to settle down and build a family. The thought of it made him shudder. It was so not his... _thing_. He can’t exactly explain why though. Maybe because of the way he was raised by the vikings. The way they treated him and his sister as slaves… it made them crave for freedom.

Then he realized how he only just now thought of his sister. What a shameless brother. She must be so excited once he comes back, excited to finally be able to travel around the world with her brother. To hunt for the best treasures. Sounds like a new adventure to him. He really was better suited for this kind of lifestyle. And the thought of seeing his sister beaming as she smiles… it warmed his heart. Before he met the hero, his sister was the reason that made him keep going. For her sake. To find a way to break the curse. She was the only one he could depend on while they lived with the vikings. As long as they had each other, they can live through whatever torment they may receive. When he gave her that necklace as a present not knowing it was cursed, and she had turned into gold, he suddenly felt so alone. The feeling was terrifying. Maybe that feeling he had when Derk announced his decision was loneliness. To go back to being alone, when you’re used to always having someone next to you. But the tightness he felt in his chest couldn’t be due to loneliness this time. After all, he now has his sister. And she would be the best travelling companion in the world.

Why was he feeling this tightness then… Urgh he was starting to feel frustrated. Was it because it was Hiro? He didn’t feel anything like this for anyone else. All the others would go their separate paths as well. And the thought didn’t bother him at all. Well yes, of course he would miss them sometimes. After their long adventure, he developed a close bond with each of them. Maybe he wasn’t so bothered because they could still visit each other whenever they wanted. And he could still visit Hiro too, even properly introduce his sister to him and to the rest of the village sometime during their travels.

Maybe then it was at the thought of… and he felt very guilty thinking this… of Hiro being _taken_. The thought of seeing Hiro standing next to his future wife and a baby while he introduces him to his sister made him feel that tightness again in his chest. Could he be actually jealous of Gemma? Was this what explained this unshakable feeling? So did that mean he… loved Hiro? Suddenly Erik felt himself blush all over his face. It didn’t help to have the hero sleep right next to him. How could he not think of this up until now? Was it because they were so on edge during the whole time saving the world? Yeah... That would make sense. Ok... so maybe he did love Hiro. But since he just realized his feelings... His brain was starting to short circuit. Maybe he should leave his mind at that and give it a day… At that thought our poor Erik finally decided to sleep. Or at least he tried his best to…


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive at the first town, Puerto Valor.  
> Sylvando is being a sweetie.  
> The rest... you can guess with the title :P

Erik woke up to the wind blowing hard on this face. The hero and his companions were on top of Cetacea. The whale was flying high up in the air with a permanent big smile on its face and seemed to head to a precise destination. Erik looked to the side and met eyes with the hero sitting next to him who had been staring at him for who knows how long. The hero had a soft gaze and a hint of a smile on his otherwise expressionless baby face. Erik remembered the thoughts he had yesterday and suddenly blushed while lifting his hand in front of his face defensively. Hiro took it a little bit by surprise and just waited for Erik to speak.

“Uh… good morning.” Erik slowly said, lowering his hand back with his arm now on his knee after gathering his composure.

Hiro gave a short nod with that same small smile.

 _Cute_ , Erik thought.

“What time is it now? Sorry for waking up late…”

Before Hiro could answer, Sylvando came in close to the pair and interjected.

“Erik my sweety boy, how are you feeling? You never wake up this late. Our hero is usually the last one up.”

“I guess I was tired…? But I’m feeling fine now, thanks.” _Because I couldn’t sleep thinking about Hiro_ , he would never say.

Sylvando seemed satisfied with the answer and changed the topic with a sly voice.

“Hiro had to carry you princess style to Cetacea because he didn't want to wake you up, you know.”

If Erik was drinking something at the moment he would spill his drink.

“Why didn't you just wake me up Hiro?”

He asked his partner while trying not to sound offended because he wasn't, just surprised and embarrassed. Hiro was thinking a bit and answered simply with a small voice.

"You looked like you were sleeping peacefully.”

At this remark the two just stared at each other silently before it got too awkward (at least for Erik) and he looked to the side at a random spot in the sky. The two just sat quietly next to each other like that with their hands on Cetacea's back almost touching each other. Sylvando kept staring at the two curiously until he decided he stared enough and turned to the whole group.

“Any minute now my dear companions and we will land on Puerto Valor. Thank you for accepting we go to my hometown first! I'm sure you won't regret it. Of all our hometowns, mine should be the most festive at our arrival. We will have a blast!” He said cheerfully.

“Right on!” Veronica responded with as much enthusiasm. “We shall finally celebrate our hard earned and admirable victory!”

“HURRAY!” The whole group cheered with their fists in the air in unison.

With the celebratory mood in the air the hero turned towards Erik to share his excitement with his partner. However Erik was smiling only faintly with a somewhat serious tension around him that was still present since this morning. The hero wasn't one to make idle talk but this is something worth addressing. He will find a moment later to ask him about it.

* * *

 

As Cetacea slowly made its descent to the port town of Puerto Valor, a loud cheer can be heard below coming from the town folks. The town was decorated as much as possible to welcome our heroes since news about the Dark One's defeat had spread. As Sylvando had guessed, the town was very festive. Almost every corner of the town, cheers and music can be heard and dances can be seen. It lifted our heroes’ spirit to feel appreciated and loved like this. As each member of the group spread out their merry way among the crowds, Sylvando ran towards his father who can be easily spotted due to his tall figure. He jumped and gave him a big hug that almost made him fall on the impact.

“Noberto my boy! You kept your promise like a knight and defeated the bad guy. I’m so proud of you.” He said while returning the hug.

“Yes Papi! Now I can finally focus on making the world happy again!” Sylvando cried with joy.

Erik can’t help but smile warmly seeing their heartfelt reunion. He wished he had a father like that. The town’s respected knight was stern and tough but you can see inside he is a soft and loving man who cared for his son.

Suddenly he felt a hand fall on his shoulder and jumped slightly on the touch. He looked back and eased in when he saw it was Hiro. He looked like he wanted to say something so he dragged Hiro along as they got out of the crowd to somewhere quieter to hear him better. They chose the garden in front of Sylvando’s father’s mansion and sat on one of the benches, the noise growing quieter here.

“You want to tell me something Hiro?” He asked gently.

Hiro nodded.

“Are you okay? You seem serious or… worried about something.” He said hesitantly.

Erik didn’t expect this. The hero had been watching him closely and noted his strange behaviour. How can he make him worried about him at a time like this.

“I’m sorry, Hiro. I’m okay. It’s nothing important for you to be worried about.” His eyes were looking down.

Hiro didn’t seem satisfied at all with his answer and kept staring at him, more fiercely this time as if that would help prove his point better. Erik can feel his intense gaze and understood he had no way around this. The hero had this kind of power, to see right through people’s heart, Erik thinks sometimes. Being a thief who is used to deceiving people, confronting the hero’s nature and learning to be more honest towards him was something he had to struggle with and he is frankly still not completely used to it until now.

“Can’t never get my way around you, huh partner.” He smiled.

Hiro smiled back.

“Alright, I will tell you what is up with me. But not now. I need to… gather my thoughts first. Meet me tonight at this same place if you’re still up for this. I will wait here.”

At this, Erik left and disappeared into the crowds.

* * *

 

It was the start of the night. Most of the hero’s companions were still celebrating, the town’s mood rubbing onto them. Jade was getting drunk and starting to make a scene in which Hendrik tried to calm her down and failed badly at it. Rab came in to help afterwards. Veronica was picking fights at a bartender for not allowing her to drink alcohol with her sister nodding apologetically to the man. Sylvando had been repeating most of the evening his dancing routine in front of his father and a crowd, saying things like how he would use this for his “grand march” into making the world happy. He was starting to be tired by now and when he saw Erik over the distance making his way hesitantly towards the garden, he decided to call it quits and join him. When Erik saw Sylvando heading towards him, seeming to want to talk to him, he stopped on his tracks. Seeing as how Hiro didn’t seem to arrive yet at their appointed place, Erik eased in a bit, ready for whatever conversation Sylvando was about to start.

“Erik my boy, pray tell what is the matter with you. Something is definitely on your mind my darling and it doesn’t seem to make you happy.”

Sylvando is more perceptive than he thought. He scoffed at himself for involving a second person in his silly feelings. He knows he isn’t obliged to say any of this to him and he knows the man wouldn’t be forceful about it either. But something in him wanted to confide in him. Maybe because he was starting to feel very nervous confessing his feelings to the hero and needed someone’s support. Maybe because the alcohol from the few drinks he had started to kick in and made him more easy to spill his emotions. Maybe because Sylvando seemed to have experience in love and might be able to give him a few good advices.

“I… I think I like Hiro in that… way. I don’t know how he feels about me and... I’m scared to know. But mostly, if there’s a happier future for him out there... I don’t want to be in his way…”

It took every ounce of energy from him just to tell this to Sylvando. He doesn’t know how he’ll survive telling this to Hiro. He was feeling so embarrassed right now. At this, Sylvando instinctively gave him a tight hug. He jumped up in surprise, not used to body contact. But he didn’t push him back. Sylvando broke the hug and left his hands on his shoulders.

“Erik my darling, you need to tell him the truth. It’s up to Hiro to decide after what he will do with his future. But you should never hide your feelings. Those things are not meant to be kept locked inside, you hear me?”

Erik’s eyes grew wide at the man’s words. He nodded slowly his head.

“Good, good. Now do myself a favour and go tell him. I won’t let you leave this town until I hear the end of this story.”

He gave Erik a gentle push on the back.

* * *

 

Hiro had just arrived and was sitting on the bench they sat on earlier in the day. He saw Erik coming and left him a space next to him. Erik sat down and took a deep breath. Hiro was waiting patiently for Erik to talk, his eyes trailing in the empty space. Easing his nerves, he started.

“Uh… listen Hiro. I realized this just yesterday… I think I love you.”

His heart was pounding hard in his chest at the confession. He looked shyly at Hiro to see his reaction. Hiro was looking back at him, his expression still unchanging. This made him feel more uneasy at the quiet silence.

“Um… and just to be clear. I like you not as a friend but beyond that.”

He clarified in case there might be any misunderstanding and to break the silence.

“Me too.” Hiro answered shortly.

Erik’s eyes grew wide. His lips were briefly parted, shocked at the news. Then as if on cue, Hiro closed in the already short distance between the two and gave a short chaste kiss.

Resuming his position, Hiro looked down, with a small blush on his face that wasn’t visible in the night. Erik stayed frozen, his brain processing slowly what had just happened. Then Hiro gently touched his hand. Seeing as how Erik didn’t withdraw from the contact, he left his hand on top of his. At the contact, he blinked himself out of his stupor. Then the two stared at each other a bit before starting to chuckle. After they just sat quietly next to each other in blissful silence with their hands holding, the reality of their feelings being mutual seeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the second chapter!  
> Boi I'm feeling inspired right now! Will try to continue updating regularly.  
> This will be a multichapter fanfic with each chapter being around this length.  
> I honestly don't see an ending right now to this fic since it's a post game kind of setting.  
> Will continue as long as people keep reading my stories :)


	3. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next destination is Arboria.  
> Veronica and Serena are suspicious about our pair’s relationship.  
> Erik shares his insecurities to Serena.

The next morning, the party members each exchanged their farewells to Sylvando before heading off to the next town. When it was Hiro and Erik’s turn, Sylvando gave both of them a big hug.

“I’m so very happy you two lovebirds finally confessed your feelings. It was getting _pretty_ frustrating watching you two dilly-dally like that for so long. I’m glad to see you get together before we part ways. I promise we will see each other again. Let me know when you have found your new nest and I will come straight over.”

 _New nest_ , Erik repeated in his thoughts.

“Thanks Sylvando." He said earnestly.

The man was being very supportive and he couldn't be thankful enough. "I look forward to seeing your big march around the world.” Hiro just nodded firmly with a smile, having no other words to add.

* * *

The party left, flying their way towards their next destination, Arboria. While they were on Cetacea’s back, Hiro and Erik were once again sitting next to each other. Veronica who was visibly bored had noticed.

“You know, you two are _awfully_ close. You’re almost like magnets lately. Did I miss something?” She asked with her usual snarky tone.

Erik was thankful Sylvando didn’t start telling everyone about their relationship. He didn’t feel ready to talk about it yet since the reality of their established relationship hadn’t still sinked in.

“Um…”

Before Erik could continue, Serena who had listened to her sister’s remark came next to her and whispered in her ears.

“Now, now Veronica. Maybe they don’t feel comfortable talking about it yet. Let us leave it at that for now, shall we?”

Veronica made a little “Hmphf” sound before trailing off somewhere else. Whatever Serena had told her, Erik was thankful and glad he didn’t have to continue the conversation. It was awkward enough as it was. Meanwhile, Jade in the back had been staring at them suspiciously the whole time but stayed quiet about it.

* * *

 

At their arrival to the twin sisters’ hometown, the team was greeted warmly by the villagers with their elder standing in the center. Veronica and Serena’s parents gave a big hug to their daughters, relieved at both of them being alive and well. They spent the day once again celebrating until night fell. Arboria being a lot less festive than the previous town, there weren’t much things to do by this time, so each member started heading back to their inn’s room. Erik had been lying in bed a bit earlier than the rest, playing with his knife while thinking back about what Sylvando said to them this morning. He was sending them wishes, obviously supporting their relationship. Underlying his wishes was an expectation they would live together at some point. Which he guessed was something normal you would wish for a couple. Or more like a _serious_ couple. Erik was definitely serious about Hiro. There’s no doubt about it. He just didn’t plan yet to live with him. It was way too soon for that, he thought.

_Gemma would have been ready to live with him though._

Erik hated himself for thinking this. Decided he needed some fresh air, he jumped out of bed and walked out in the night, the breeze comforting. He then spotted Serena at the usual place she would stand at whenever something was in her mind. She turned, hearing footsteps, and saw Erik coming closer.

“Couldn’t sleep too?”

She smiled while staring in the distance. “Now that the world is at peace, you would think there would be nothing else preoccupying us. But for the longest time, Veronica and me had but one goal which is to support the Luminary into defeating the Lord of Shadows. We never thought about what would come after. It feels strange to not have a goal for the first time.”

This Erik completely understood. He had very similar thoughts after all.

“I guess we have to find new goals, huh?”

Serena chuckled. She decided to change topic to lighten the mood.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Hiro and you seem to be really close now. Might you be by any chance in love with each other?”

Despite what Serena told Veronica this morning, she couldn’t help being curious about it. They would leave them tomorrow after all and who knows when is the next time she will get the opportunity to ask them. She also figured now would be a more appropriate time to ask since they weren’t in front of the others.

Erik nodded more firmly than he anticipated in answer to her question.

Serena clapped her hands together, her eyes having a faint glow in the moonlight.

“Oh Yggdrasil! How lovely! I knew there was something between you two.”

Erik blushed lightly at her reaction, his hand awkwardly brushing his head.

“So, what will you do then? I guess you wouldn’t stay in Cobblestone?”

Although Erik half guessed the reason behind that remark, he couldn’t help pushing her to say more.

“Why is that?”

“Don’t be silly. I’m sure you know as well of our hero’s love interest waiting for him in Cobblestone.”

He already knew about this, but his chest still tightened hearing it out loud from her. So she knew it too, huh. Seeing Erik’s slight hurt expression, she apologized.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. That was insensitive of me.”

“Don’t worry about it, I kinda pushed you to say it to see if I wasn’t the only one thinking that.”

“I see… So are you worried our hero might change his mind and decide to stay with her?”

“That’s part of it. But sometimes I wonder if he wouldn’t just be more happy being together with her. I mean… We can’t build a family together.”

Serena held her hand to her chest and was visibly hurt for him at that statement. Erik thought how he had such good and understanding companions.

“Oh dear… I didn’t know you thought that far.”

There was a short silence between the two while they trailed off in their thoughts in the quiet night. Serena was the first to break the silence.

“Tell you what I think. Speak to Hiro about it! There’s no point dwelling on it on your own. And we’re all making assumptions about our poor hero without even adding his input. The boy doesn’t often talk but he has a mind you know.”

Erik felt hope in her words. She is right. He was just running way from his problems, too afraid to address the issue with his partner. He should just man up and speak to him about his insecurities. Just sharing it might make him feel better.

“Thanks, Serena. I really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure!” She smiled.

At that, Erik decided he would speak about it to our hero the next day and the two returned to the inn to sleep.


	4. Hiro's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now have a brief chapter to have a look into Hiro’s thoughts!

Hiro was thinking about his partner’s actions the previous day. Sometimes he regrets not being more proactive. He had been watching him quietly at a distance all day seeing as how Erik seemed deep in his thoughts again and didn’t feel it was the right moment to break his bubble. Or more like he didn’t know when was the right moment to intervene. While he can see sometimes through a person’s heart, it was more like he is perceptive at _feeling_ something is up with that person. But he can’t guess further the object of their preoccupation. He would need to ask them to know more about it. Hiro can come off as shy. But it was more that he isn’t sociable and isn’t capable of idle talk. A lot of situations he also doesn’t know what to say or how to react. Hiro isn’t apathetic however. He does have feelings. He is just bad at expressing them, whether through words or facial expressions. His partner is a different case. His expressions are so easy to read. He may not talk a lot. But a lot of his emotions can be guessed through his facial expressions alone. He _loved_ looking at Erik. At first, it was simply out of care and concern for his partner’s wellbeing. But eventually along their adventure, he found out he actually enjoyed looking at his partner. It was nothing hard to understand. After all, Erik can be easily considered one of the most handsome people he had encountered throughout his journey. He never thought he had interest in the same sex until he met Erik. Maybe he is just attracted to him alone. Sometimes he would just think about him to help him sleep. His unique blue hair with its perfect spikes that looked unexpectedly soft to the touch, his same coloured eyes that were full of emotions and added so much life to his already beautiful face, his petite and lean body that was yet contrasted with his strong muscles. And his personality. Inside that gruff exterior, he is a soft, gentle and kind man who cared about his sister, his companions, and Hiro liked to selfishly think Erik cared mostly about him. He was never happier at Erik’s “confession” when he made his vow to support him at Sniflheim. When he mentioned the words “to the end” he could have sworn at first in his wild delusions that it was a marriage proposal. He could go on and on. In short, he was totally attracted to Erik since a while ago. This combination of care and attraction for his partner had however evolved into something even more towards the end of their adventure. With the stronger enemies they had to defeat, he had this dreadful feeling of one of the two not making it out alive. If he had never met Erik and had to die for his role as the Luminary he wouldn’t feel like this. But since learning that he loved Erik, he was actually looking forward to a _future_ with him after they had finished their quest. So much that it became a fear for him to not be able to fulfill that wish if one of them couldn’t make it out alive after defeating the Dark One. Maybe this sheer will to survive for this new goal had kept them alive. In any case, he is so glad they had both survived and can now live together.


	5. Hiro's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter following the previous, again in Hiro's POV.

There was still a bit of time before sunrise in Arboria. Both Hiro and Erik had woke up early and had decided to sit on one of the benches outside to get some fresh air while everyone else were still asleep. Hiro had been thinking since earlier about Erik. There were so many things he wanted to share with him about their future. Since the defeat of the Dark One, they had been constantly celebrating. He couldn't have a decent time with him. Hiro can’t wait for the near future where they would have quality time to spend with each other without any interruptions.

Erik had been staring at him for the last few minutes while our hero was daydreaming. He couldn’t read his thoughts.

"Hey Hiro, can I ask you something?"

Hiro turned his head to him and waited for his question.

"Are… are you sure you’re ok being with… me? Won’t you be happier living your life at Cobblestone with Gemma?"

Erik’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed with his expression downcast, his body instinctively retracting inwards. He looked so vulnerable. Hiro had an urge to give him a tight hug at this moment but he willed himself to wait.

So this is what he was worried about? Hiro could have never guessed. He totally forgot Gemma in the equation. He never saw Gemma as more than a childhood friend. Of course, his partner wouldn’t know that if he never told him. _Of course_ , he angrily repeated to himself.

Hiro then holded Erik gently by the shoulders and turned his body so they faced each other. Erik let him do it, his eyes still looking down.

"I love you and only you. I only wish to have a future with you _."_

Hiro didn’t know if he should say more to be even clearer, but Erik's whole face and ears were red by now from blushing, so he stopped. Erik was looking at him now in the eyes. He was smiling genuinely. His face was so beautiful with the sunrise in the back blurring his features he looked ethereal. It was Hiro’s turn to blush now and he wished he could remember this scene forever.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica being Veronica  
> Erik and Hiro share a room  
> Jade’s secret

The team were now ready to leave Arboria. The members left in the party were Jade, Rab, Hendrik, Erik and Hiro. As they finished exchanging their farewells this time to the twin sisters, Veronica couldn’t hide her sadness for their departure. Erik noticing this tried to cheer her up.

“Hey what’s with that face? Missing us already?” He said teasingly.

“Oh just give me a break, will you?” Without much bite to her tone.

“Look, it’s not like we’ll never see each other again. And did you already forget about Hiro’s zoom that can travel long distances in but a flick of the finger?” Veronica’s face lighted up instantly. Realizing her childish side was starting to show, she got back to her snarky voice.

“ _Hmphf_! As if I would forget about it.” Then she went on, her body slanting forward to look more menacing with her finger pointing towards Erik.

“Anyways, don’t pretend I don’t know what’s going on with you two.” Erik took the change of topic a little bit by surprise. But he is visibly less awkward about it now.

“With your sister’s help.” He continued teasingly with a smirk.

“That’s not important. So, you better take care of Hiro well if you know what’s good for you.” This comment gave a good odd feeling to his chest. It’s like Veronica had sent them her wishes in her own way which was kind of adorable.

“Aw, thanks for the support.” He said half genuinely, half jokingly.

“I NEVER said I suppo-!”

“-Ok Veronica” Serena interrupted with a hand motion. “I think it’s time for them to leave now.” She smiled and turned to the whole group.

“It was truly an honor and pleasure to have joined you in your quest. This is not the end however. Our life goes on and we shall make full use of it. Let us meet again in a hopefully near future.” With this, they waved each other off for the last time before our companions headed towards Cetacea.

* * *

 

Their next destination was Heliodor. A short time had passed since their departure from Arboria. Erik had been noticing stares directed towards him and Hiro. The members left had probably heard his earlier exchange with Veronica but didn’t dare to ask. He figured at this point they deserved to know at least their relationship. He stood up and urged Hiro to do the same. They stood side by side while facing the group.

“Ehh… I have an announcement to make. Some of you might have suspected this already, but Hiro and me are a couple.” At this, Rab and Jade’s faces lit up, obviously pleased at the news. Hendrik looked a bit shocked.

“Oh laddies, happy for you two!” Rab said warmly.

“Congratulations! Aww this is so sweet.” Jade appeared to blush faintly.

The reactions were better than they expected.

* * *

 

They arrived at Heliodor castle. A line was formed for them on their way to the castle with knights and town folks on each side cheering for their victory and throwing flowers. It was festive like in Puerto Valor. As the doors of the castle closed behind them, it was a lot more quiet. King Carnelian was waiting for them on the throne. When they were all aligned in front of him, he made a speech about their quest’s success which was followed by cheers from the crowd of knights in the room. Celebrations and a grand banquet ensued. It was the fanciest hospitality they’ve received.

* * *

 

As they were ready for bed, Jade directed Erik and Hiro to a room and smiled.

“I asked a room for you two to share.”

“You WHAT?” Erik interjected.

Jade was unfazed by his reaction. If anything, she seemed more pleased.

“I meant what I said. You’re lovers now. It’s only natural to share a room.”

Erik glanced at Hiro who looked back. He didn’t seem to reject the idea. Erik made a loud sign with his hand to his face.

“FINE. Let’s go inside Hiro.”

Jade was beaming.

* * *

 

The room was big just as you would expect from inside a castle. The bed was very large too. Erik was relieved of this as there is plenty enough space for them to sleep at a distance. After they left their things on the ground and climbed on the bed together, Erik studied Hiro's expression. The two can sometimes be bad at communicating their feelings to each other but often times this is compensated by their mutual understanding in many situations through non verbal expressions. This can be useful in the heat of battle when there isn't much time to communicate. But in moments like this, it can also help for Erik to understand Hiro without needing his partner to speak much and get out of his comfort zone.

“Need a hug?”

Hiro nodded.

He guessed right.

Erik extended his arms while keeping his sitting position. Hiro scooted in slowly and circled his arms around Erik with his face turned to the side to rest comfortably on his chest. He hugged him softly while Erik rested his arms around his back. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Then Erik heard small muffled cries on his chest. He lifted his partner's face and saw tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Hey hey what's wrong?” He asked gently with a look of concern.

Hiro didn't say anything and resumed holding him with his face on his chest again, although his hold a bit tighter this time. Erik alternated between patting and rubbing his back. The hugging went on like that for a while.

Without Hiro explaining to him, he can somehow understand. He must be releasing all the stress he had accumulated until now. Imagine the emotional drain from seeing your whole village in ruins not knowing what is the fate of your people that are close to family, seeing your party members at the brink of life and death during constant battles times and times again, and having to act as the Luminary with the fate of the world in your hands. Despite all this, he was a positive being the whole time, with eyes so determined always looking ahead, and with a constant goal of world peace. He is someone truly inspirational who had given hope to his companions countless times in dire situations. Someone Erik will always admire and love. And when he shows his weak side like now, it doesn't change any of that. If anything, it proves that throughout all this, he is still a human being, which made his achievements even more impressive.

His cries had stopped by now. Releasing his hold, he straightened his back facing his partner. His eyes were puffy and nose red. Erik locked his face with his hands looking at him directly.

“Feel better now?” He asked gently. Hiro smiled.

“Yes. Thank you Erik. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled back.

They embraced each other with their chin touching each other's shoulders this time.

“Hey Erik, can we continue hugging each other like this while sleeping?”

“Sure.”

He can't imagine this to be awkward now. Hiro needed comfort at the moment which he will gladly provide. They lied on the bed and draped the blankets over themselves. They found a comfortable position where Hiro’s head would barely touch his partner’s chin while facing his chest and holding him by the waist. They both slept soundly soon after.

* * *

 

The door to their room that was barely open closed in. Jade who was on the other side of the door had been peeking through the small opening the whole time. Henrik who saw Jade over the distance acting suspicious approached her.

“Princess. May I humbly ask what you have been doing?” His expression overall neutral.

Jade glanced to the side, a bit uncomfortable at being discovered.

“Umm… Nothing.”

Hendrik wasn’t impressed by the blatant lie.

“I’m sorry. But with all due respect, you seem to have been spying on them.”

This statement put her on the defensive.

“I wasn’t spying on them. I was just… worried for them and wanted to make sure they’re okay.”

Hendrik wasn’t convinced of this. But he decided to leave it at that.

“As you wish to say, Princess.”

He left.

Jade fixed her eyes to the ground, waiting for him to go back to his room. When she heard the door close, she held her cheeks, blushing hard, and giggling to herself while remembering the earlier scenes she had witnessed. She would never tell him she wanted to watch the two being romantic and adorable. She had always been weak to love stories, paying attention whenever there were quests in their journey involving a couple. She had her suspicions, but it felt so good when her companions officially announced their relationship. Their special bond was something that had fascinated her since she accompanied them in their adventure. So much that she thought at some point how it would be a waste for them not to be more than friends. Satisfied of what she had seen, and willing to treasure this memory forever, she skipped to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade is basically us Erik&Hiro shippers :P


	7. Royal Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up together… Domestic fluff incoming <3  
> Serious discussion at the dining table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a mix of Hiro POV/Erik POV/even a “neutral” POV in this chapter and this might continue in following chapters. Hope it won’t be confusing.

The next morning, as the rays of sunlight went through the window, Hiro teared his eyes open slowly. The first thing he saw next to him was his partner’s soft beautiful features. His expression was peaceful, his brows unfurrowed and utterly relaxed. Hiro’s heart warmed up at the sight of Erik still sleeping soundly. He couldn’t describe how much he loved and cared for him. He lifted gently his forelock that had hidden partly his face. His fingers then trailed softly from his eyebrows to his cheeks, barely touching them to not wake him up. He then just continued watching his partner until he woke up.

Slowly opening his eyes, Erik noticed Hiro’s eyes at a close distance looking at him intently. He blushed slightly at his partner’s intense gaze and proximity. He felt his heart beating a bit faster, realizing he had been sleeping close to Hiro the whole night. He got out of the covers, sitting at a comfortable distance from him on the bed.

“Good morning, Hiro.” He said, calming down.

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?” He asked, referring to yesterday night’s event.

“Greater than ever. Thanks to you.” He smiled.

He smiled back. “Anytime, partner. Remember, _I’m always there for you_.”

Hiro blushed. There’s that “confession” again, he thought, his memories going back to their exchange in Sniflheim. How can he be so lucky, to have such a devoted partner.

“Thank you… for always being by my side.”

This stroke a chord on Erik. He realized that Hiro still needed his support after their quest had finished, unlike what he had originally thought. He will continue doing that then for as long as he needed. Even when he wouldn’t need his support anymore… Hiro stated clearly he wanted to have a future with him. He smiled to himself warmly at the thought.

Looking at Erik smiling to himself like that at a distance, Hiro suddenly wanted to close that distance and get as close to him as possible, missing already the body contact that comforted him so well yesterday. He felt a _need_ to hold him. He didn’t know how much he wanted this until last night.

“Hey, can I just hug you for a moment?” Hiro asked shyly.

Erik got out of his stupor and stared suspiciously at Hiro.

“Again?… Didn’t you say you feel better already?”

“Yes, I did. But this hug is different. I just feel like doing it.”

He started to pout. Erik rarely saw Hiro pout like that and he found it endearing. But putting that aside, Hiro is acting childish. What is he, a stuffed toy for him to cuddle?

“I don’t understand.” He said stubbornly.

“I don’t know how to explain... Isn’t it normal to want to hold the person you love?”

Erik blushed at that. But he didn’t answer, looking pensive.

Why was Erik being so difficult? Didn’t he want to hold him too? Now that he thought about it, Erik rarely initiated any body contact they had until now. Was their love not on the same level? Or was his partner simply not used to body contact... He began to think it was more the latter. Realizing this, he felt bad to corner him the way he did. They will take things slow if they needed to.

“Sorry, Erik. Never mind. You don’t need to force yourself. I was being selfish.”

“Huh?” Erik got out of his thoughts. “Oh, it’s alright. I guess I’m the strange one here... Give me just a bit of time to get used to it, ok?”

Hiro nodded.

They both got out of bed and were getting themselves ready for the day.

* * *

 

“Hey Hiro… Are we heading to Cobblestone next?”

They were on their way to the dining hall, walking through the long corridors of the castle.

Hiro thought about his question seriously. Once they leave this place, there will only be Rab and themselves left in the party. Rab had mentioned that he would go back to Dundrasil after they defeated the Dark One. Cobblestone being the closest to Heliodor would be their logical next destination. Hiro didn’t really plan what he would do once he went back to the town that raised him. He knew he wanted a future with Erik. But this would mean having to resolve the issue with Gemma, his childhood friend. He had an idea at some point throughout their years spent together that she developed feelings for him. Gemma was a nice and cheerful girl who he shared a pleasant childhood with. She was the only friend he had of the same age. If not for her, his years spent at the village would be less lively and enjoyable. He never however got attracted to her and knew he would have to address her love for him sooner or later. Especially now that he had someone...

“Hiro?” His partner reached out.

They had arrived at the dining hall before he realized it. In the room, there was King Carnelian, Rab, Jade and Hendrik who were already seated. He looked back at Erik.

“You ok, partner? You looked deep in thoughts back there.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

They made their way to the dining table, choosing two empty spots in front of Jade and Hendrik. Rab was seated at the end of the table, exchanging with King Carnelian.

“Good morning Hiro and Erik.” Jade smiled at them.

She was wearing a princess gown that contrasted nicely to her usual martial artist outfit.

“Good morning.” Hendrik added while they greeted back.

They were having a generous breakfast that included sausages, a loaf of bread, eggs, cheese and fruits. The four were eating quietly while overhearing Rab and King Carnelian’s discussion about their respective plans for the future.

“...Now that peace has finally been attained, I wish for my daughter to start ruling the kingdom as a Princess with my guidance. After all, soon I shall retire and she will be the rightful heir to the throne.”

Rab nodded.

“Agreed. Besides her martial artist prowess, I am sure she has the necessary skills to lead Heliodor. We had a long journey together... You have an excellent daughter, my friend.”

“Thank you, Robert. I do not doubt any of it. I can’t wait to finally spend time with my daughter after so long.”

At this, he turned his head to look at his daughter. Jade who was listening closely to the conversation got slightly embarrassed at the compliment but she still smiled to her father and to Rab.

“Thank you. I do not deserve of such praise. But I will do my best to serve Heliodor and its people." She said earnestly, her eyes slightly shining.

King Carnelian nodded, pleased at his daughter’s enthusiasm. He then turned to Rab.

"And you Robert, what do you plan to do now that the Dark One is defeated?"

Rab glanced at Hiro and was pensive for a moment before he spoke.

"Well I would definitely go back to Dundrasil and rebuild it to its former glory."

King Carnelian's eyes widened.

"Really? That's an enormous project for someone of retiring age. I am impressed."

Rab chuckled politely. Then his tone became serious.

"The question is more who will rule Dundrasil once it is rebuilt."

At this a silence settled on the table. Hiro could see stares directed towards him. Rab had an expectant look while the others had a more questionable glance. King Carnelian broke the silence.

“Well I believe the answer to this question is fairly obvious. Why, no one but our Luminary who is the direct descendant to your bloodline should be the ruler!”

This remark didn’t seem to ease the small tension around the table. Although Hiro never spoke about his plans, his companions somehow understood that ruling a kingdom wasn’t what was going to make their Luminary happy. Then Jade looked at Hiro. Seeing as how he didn’t appear comfortable at the turn of this conversation, she felt the need to say something. Although they aren’t related by blood, her caring side towards him was resurging just like a sister would for her little brother.

“I think that is for Hiro to decide.” She smiled warmly.

The tension had gone with Jade’s response.

“I agree with the princess. As much as our hero deserves of such an honorable position, he has the right to choose his own path.” Hendrik reached out, his eyes soft when trailing to Hiro.

Hiro was touched by his companions’ remarks. He then met eyes with Erik. His expression was showing a mix of emotions. Fear, sadness, trust, hope, love... It was fascinating studying his partner’s face. He then quickly rejected the thought. _This is not the time for this_.

Erik with a moment of hesitation holded Hiro’s hand under the table and looked at him intently.

“No matter what you decide Hiro, I’m with you. I only wish for you to be happy.”

Although he said it loud enough for everyone to hear, it felt private. If they weren’t in front of the others, Hiro would have kissed Erik right at this moment. _Later_ , he thought. He smiled and held his hand back with a short tight squeeze earning a small blush from Erik. He doesn’t know how he can keep up with his heart beating at the sight of his partner’s every facial expressions. Erik can make him forget all his troubles just like this.

Jade was blushing at their intimate interaction while King Carnelian appeared very confused.

Rab nodded to himself, his arms crossed. “I figured as much. Our wee laddie here is a splendid hero. But I had my doubts about his decision whether to lead Dundrasil in the future or not.” _He also doesn’t really seem like the type to rule_ , he thought to himself. He then scratched his head, quiet for a moment. “No point discussing about this further now. We have years of rebuilding Dundrasil to think about it.”

"Oh... _Ahem_. I suppose so. Although I can not quite understand what better future our hero would want other than this... But yes, we can leave this discussion for another day. Let us rejoice and savor this last moment of celebration before they leave for their next journey." King Carnelian concluded.


	8. Blinded by love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into Erik's mix of emotions that Hiro had noted in the previous chapter!  
> And some angst incoming...

The two were heading back to their room after King Carnelian had concluded their discussion.

Erik didn't expect that turn of conversation back at the dining table, at least not so soon. He half guessed however when they passed by the Dundrasil ruins before defeating the Dark One that this topic would come up eventually. He even brought it up himself when Hiro prompted him to talk back at the ruins saying how this is an important decision he had to make, whether to rule Dundrasil one day or not. He even asked if he considered having Gemma as queen. Thinking about it now he was surprised of himself for mentioning that topic. Why did he keep rubbing his own wounds? Saying things he didn't like himself to hear. But he guessed it was a way to get a hint of Hiro's standing at that. Although the hero hadn't responded to that back then and even now…

* * *

 

_Start here of Erik's thought process back at the dining table_

* * *

 

When Rab questioned who would be the future ruler of Dundrasil, Erik didn't expect his heart to beat the way it did. He was actually scared to know… to possibly hear Hiro saying that he would do it. This made him feel so insecure. That they were having a foolish and fleeting romance when his partner had such a more important role to fulfill in the future such as ruling a kingdom and carry on the bloodline. Who was he going to be in all this when that time comes. A mere thief who wouldn't fit at all in the whole picture…

If they would just separate eventually when the time comes for Hiro to be king, he preferred to stop their relationship now rather than later when it would be so much more painful… Erik also has self-respect. If their relationship was not realistic, he wouldn't pursue it and make a fool of himself.

At the thought of all this he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Not when they were surrounded by everyone at the table. Why didn't he think about this before? He supposed he forgot about it after the defeat of the Dark One and when they started their relationship, blinded by his feelings for him…

He didn't however give up on their relationship yet. He had learned from his past mistake to take into account Hiro's feelings. His partner hadn't told him his decision yet after all. And he knew he loved him just as much as he did. Even wanting to share a future with him. He supposed Hiro might have also forgotten altogether this whole royal succession business. He laughed to himself at that, how love can blind them both like this. He also knew just like his other companions that Hiro didn’t seem like someone who had interest in leading a kingdom. If ruling a kingdom wasn’t what was going to make him happy, he selfishly wished he wouldn’t do it. If he does it, it would be out of sense of duty, just like when he fulfilled his role as the Luminary…

He then thought how no matter what decision Hiro will make, he would support him, just as he always did. If he can’t be close to him in the future as a partner, he would offer his hand whenever he needed it. He wouldn’t act bitter about it. At this point, he trusted his partner for his decisions. They had both expressed their feelings towards each other. What happens after that he will leave it to fate, like when he followed the seer’s advice.

And so with all this in mind, he held Hiro’s hand after a moment of hesitation and sent his words of support.

* * *

 

After that important discussion, Hiro wanted immediately some time alone with Erik. They had arrived to their room in the castle. Even if they could have sat on the chairs by the table, they chose instinctively a familiar spot. As soon as they got on the bed, Hiro held Erik tightly, the force of the impact almost making his partner fall on his back. Erik didn’t even have the chance to process this, his arms still awkwardly stuck between them. His eyes widened, a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks.

“Hiro?” He gasped, voice in a higher pitch out of surprise.

“Please, just let me hold you a bit longer like this.” He pleaded to him, sounding a bit desperate.

Erik was uncomfortable, his heart beating fast. He shifted his arms, his hands to Hiro’s shoulders in order to push him back But he held this position for a while. He gave him about a minute before he started to extend his arms to widen the distance between them. Hiro didn’t resist.

“What’s going on now?” He asked, keeping his tone light to decrease the tension.

Erik’s hands were still on his shoulders, arms opened at a wider angle while Hiro’s hands dropped on his waist. He tried to ignore the body contact, concentrating on his partner.

“I love you so much Erik.” He looked like he hadn’t seen Erik for years.

“I know that, silly.” He teased with a loving look, while dragging with his fingers strands of Hiro’s silky hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his left ear.

“I want you to know that I’m not interested at all to lead Dundrasil in the future.”

Erik’s eyes widened at that statement. Although he had suspected this, it was the first time Hiro stated it clearly to him. He felt happy. But this feeling was momentary when he got further in his thoughts. What if his strong love for him is only at the early phase of their relationship and is preventing him from making a clear decision? What if he changes his mind later on? His expression got serious. With a hint of pain in his look, he spoke to Hiro while avoiding his gaze.

“Thank you for telling me this. But I want you to take the time to think about this carefully...”

Hiro suddenly felt frustrated and hurt at this turn of event. It wasn’t so much what Erik just said that bothered him but more the expression on his face he was so used to studying. He expected him to be happy after what he said. He wasn’t supposed to have a painful expression like this. It made him wonder again whether their love for each other was on the same level or not. What he needed right now from his partner was reassurance, confidence towards their blooming relationship, not these feelings of doubt!

“Why are you saying it this way, as if I would change my decision?!” He asked, his voice a pitch louder, holding his partner’s upper arms too tight which made him hitch with pain. Erik was starting to be angry.

“That’s not what I meant! This is an important life decision that I want you to think clearly about when you’re not blinded by love!”

Hiro snapped at this. “Aren’t you the same? ...Don’t tell me you already accepted the idea of us not being together!”

Erik suddenly felt like his heart just broke hearing this from Hiro. His eyes were getting watery.

“I-I don't! I thought I can… but now I don’t know anymore! ...I love you so much I don’t know what to do with these feelings!” Erik cried, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Hiro got silent, shocked at his partner’s reaction, ungripping his arms. His face was looking down to hide his tears, while his hands were wiping them off. Erik hated feeling like this. He never cried in front of anyone, not even his sister. Only Hiro can make him feel so vulnerable like this.

“I’m… I’m so sorry. I lost control of myself.” He tried to reach to him with his hand but Erik quickly slapped it away.

“Don’t touch me! Sorry... but I want some time alone right now.” He said, not looking at him.

Hiro’s chest tightened at that, his expression hurt. Slowly, he got out of bed and went to the door. He glanced one last time back to Erik before he closed the door behind him. It was quiet now in the room.

Erik can still hear his heartbeat, although his breathing had started to even out. He lied on the bed, feeling exhausted. His arm was still throbbing where Hiro had gripped him. Was he this hopelessly in love with him? How long will he have to wait before he makes his decision? What will he do if Hiro really will leave him? New tears were starting to run down on top of dried ones on his face. Who was he to think he would be able to support him even if he becomes king. This was already so painful for him…

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Notes at the end:

Sorry for the angsty chapter! But don’t worry it will end soon on a good note! I promise!

Since I know the suspense would be frustrating, I made this a double chapter so you don’t have to deal with this sadness for a week! :p

Onwards to the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the talk about Hiro having to make a decision to rule one day or not and whether to have Gemma as queen is really based on a party talk in the game! Before defeating the Dark One if you go to Dundrasil ruins and prompt Erik to talk you can see for yourself. I was pleasantly surprised when I stumbled upon that. It made this fanfic even more relatable!


	9. Responsabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk between Hiro and Rab as a family

It was late afternoon in Heliodor as they were preparing to leave. It was planned before that they would only stay one night there. Jade had insisted they could stay over another night if they wanted to, but Hiro kindly refused her offer. When she felt a tension between the two as they were heading out of the castle she knew something was up. It had started with that conversation at the table this morning… _It was all Rab and her father’s fault_ , she pouted angrily to herself. Although she had helped decrease the tension a bit at the table, it only helped temporarily. Of course. The topic they had brought up touched directly their relationship... She was especially worried for Erik. His eyes were puffy when he got out of his room.

When Rab, Hiro and Erik were ready in front of Cetacea, King Carnelian and Hendrik having already sent their farewells, Jade approached to Hiro.

"Hiro, I know you don’t want to talk about it. But I want you to promise me you will come to terms with Erik and that you will keep loving each other forever.”

“Yes, Jade.” He sighed, looking tired.

“All right... Take care my dear Hiro. I wish for you the best. I will miss you. Come back once in a while, you hear?" She kissed him on the cheeks.

Hiro smiled weakly. She wouldn’t push it more. Although she willed to herself that she will definitely one way or another get updates from them. She refused for their development to end this way!

Erik was standing at a distance, already starting to climb on Cetacea. Rab and Hiro joined him soon after. Jade waved them off until Cetacea flew high up.

* * *

 

They were heading towards Dundrasil instead of Cobblestone. Hiro couldn’t keep this tension much longer so he had decided he would have a serious talk with Rab about their future at his birthplace. He hoped they would find some sort of solution once they get there instead of waiting for years while Dundrasil is rebuilt like his grandfather suggested earlier. During the whole ride, Erik sat far from Hiro, decidedly not talking to him at all since their argument. Rab had noticed it but was waiting patiently to have a conversation with Hiro to address this once they camped out in the night at the ruins.

* * *

 

It was dark out when they arrived at their destination. They settled close to Hiro’s parents’ tombstones for the night. As Rab and Hiro were seated close to the campfire, while Erik was sleeping at the wood log, Rab initiated the talk.

“Hiro my lad, I’m so sorry to have brought up about the whole royal succession thing this morning. It was insensitive of me considering you two were just at the start of your relationship.”

Hiro didn’t expect an apology from his grandfather.

“Oh, it’s not your fault. It was something that would come up eventually anyway. We should have talked about it before actually. I realized Erik can feel very insecure about our relationship. I should have been more thoughtful. I’m terrible at this.”

Hiro understood now after his partner’s reaction earlier. It wasn’t that their love for each other wasn’t on the same wavelenght. Erik was afraid of loving him too much and end up suffering if they don’t stay together.

“Don’t worry, laddie. I used to be bad at it too.” He cheered him up.

There was a short comfortable silence between the two with the exception of the sound of the crackling fire before they went on.

“I actually wanted to talk about our future with you, Grandpa.”

Hiro still wasn’t too used calling Rab his grandfather, having realized only in the recent year of their shared bloodline. But he felt like calling him that now.

“Go ahead, my grandson. I’m all ears.” He said warmly, touched of being called Grandpa by him.

Hiro smiled, feeling reassured.

“As you may have guessed, I am not interested at the prospect of being a future king. All the years until I reached adulthood I was living a simple life in a small village. I enjoy the peacefulness of it. I want to share this experience with Erik, the one I love, somewhere out there in Erdrea.” He started out. Rab continued listening patiently, knowing Hiro had more to say. “But Erik isn’t convinced I am making a clear decision on this. So I want to speak about this with you. What are exactly the consequences of my decision? If I don’t rule Dundrasil and I don’t carry on the bloodline, is that… so bad?”

Rab thought about his question carefully before answering.

“In terms of consequence to the world, I don’t think there is any really. It is Yggdrasil's will to spawn a new Luminary in the far future should it ever be necessary in the presence of a new great evil and that could be way farther than any bloodline can reach.” Hiro already felt better at that. Rab continued. “Of course I would be delighted if you could carry on my bloodline but that's just like any family would hope for, royal or not. And the happiness of a retired old man can't be more important than the sum of two young laddies’ like you.” Hiro felt sad for his grandfather at this statement. At the same time, he was touched of his understanding and unselfish view. “Lastly, while a ruler with the same bloodline as its predecessor would have been the logical choice it's not impossible for a person from another bloodline to take the throne. That is where the years of searching while rebuilding Dundrasil will come into play. It will take time to find someone fit for the role and of royal blood ideally. I will be very picky too, mind you. But it is possible. So don't worry, my grandson. You have worked hard enough as the Luminary. It is time for you to be more selfish.”

Hiro couldn't feel more relieved at this. He was thankful to have such an understanding grandfather. Hopefully this will finally ease up his partner just as it did for him.

“Thank you so much grandpa. You don't know how much this means to me.” He smiled earnestly.

“The pleasure is mine my dear grandson.” He smiled back.

They hugged each other for the first time that night.

Meanwhile Erik had shamefully listened to their conversation the whole time while pretending to sleep. The long dragged tension that was almost tangible finally left his body by the end of their talk to be replaced by an enormous sense of relief.

Since Hiro was such an influential person, whatever decisions involving his partner could have an important impact on the world. It was easy to just follow the seer’s guide. The thought of deciding on his own to be with him and change his future scared him. Yes, they will have to assume the consequences of their acts. But at least after hearing this conversation from Rab, it didn’t feel like they were going on a wrong path. And after their fight this morning, Erik had realized that he needed Hiro just as Hiro needed him. He didn't like to depend on someone like this, being the independent thief he had been for most his life. But he decided to not lie to his feelings anymore.

 

Hiro had been honest to his feelings all along.

 

It's time for him to do the same.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful morning, waking up to a clear sky. They were preparing to leave the campsite. Erik had told Hiro how he overheard their conversation last night so he didn't need to retell him the whole story. They had made amends and were quickly back to being lovers. Hiro couldn't be more happy at this.

Before they left, Rab made a motion of the hand for Hiro to come closer. Erik glanced at them curiously but stayed at his spot. They were standing close to each other and far enough from Erik so he couldn't overhear them. Rab took out from his bag what looked like a magazine sized booklet. Hiro was used to seeing him carry adult magazines he was sure it was one of those again, not too sure why he would show these now to him. He scooted in closer.

“Here laddie. I thought you might need this later on as a… learning material.”

Hiro flipped a few pages and was shocked to see images of two men making love. Their faces even looked familiar... They looked like two of the dancing guys he met at Phnom Nonh. He was blushing hard.

“W-where did you get this??” He stuttered, returning the booklet back to Rab, almost feeling guilty for having seen this with the presence of Erik not too far away.

“Hehe. I got it from Sylvando back at Puerto Valor. I actually had my suspicions for you two since a wee back. So I figured I should get something for you before we leave each other.” He smiled proudly, returning the booklet back to Hiro.

Hiro was impressed at his grandfather's insight and… pertvertness. He took back the booklet hesitantly while checking if Erik was staring at them.

He actually did with suspicious looks.

He felt so embarrassed. How was he going to explain this to him??

When he got back, he was going to get past Erik and put the material in his bag but instead was stopped in his tracks, his arm with the magazine in his hand held tight by him.

“Whoa there. What is it you have in your hand?” He smiled teasingly.

“N-nothing important for you to be concerned about.”

“ _Hmphf_. Are you sure about that? Then it shouldn't be a problem if you let me see its content!” He said while trying to grab it.

Hiro avoided his hand.

“Don't look!”

Erik was surprised at this. “Why? It's probably some porno the pervert always carries with him right?”

“I can’t tell you now. But I will show it to you someday…”

Erik glared at him suspiciously but left it at that.

“You better.” He muttered while leaving, now actually curious of its content.

Hiro blushed, thinking when they will get to that point in their relationship…

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Notes at the end:

And there you have it! Told you the angst wouldn't last long. Wouldn't want my boys to suffer long :)

This fanfic has reached 10k!! \\\\(^o^)//

I will try to continue updating regularly every friday nights.

The “current main story” is almost finished. I expect another 3-4 chapters around these lengths.

After I plan to post sequels to this story in other fanfics from the same collection.

For those who have continued following the story until now thank you so much! And newcomers i invite you to do the same!

Hope you enjoy the story so far.

Once again comments would be very appreciated!!! :)


	10. Family and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the weekly update as promised. Sorry for the slight delay. In return, I released my longest chapter to date reaching almost 5K!
> 
> As you all know Hiro's mother in Cobblestone is not his biological mother but I will still refer to her as mother in this chapter to avoid redundancy and well she is still family to him even if they are not related by blood. :)

They were now only two on Cetacea’s back. The journey back to each companion’s hometown felt like an adventure on its own. So many things had happened between our two heroes in terms of progress to their relationship. Erik never felt this emotionally affected during those few days compared to the rest of his life. The journey is almost over. After they send their farewells to Hiro’s villagers in Cobblestone, he will finally see his little sister waiting for him in Sniflheim. They have but one more hurdle to pass. Hiro will have to speak with Gemma and resolve the issue of her unrequited love for him. Just one or two more days and hopefully they can get over this whole drama that exhausted them both.

They were sitting next to each other, hands holding. It felt strange to have the whole of Cetacea’s back all to themselves for the first time. They can have a private moment without anyone to interrupt or see them. Hiro was more excited at being back together with Erik than nervous of what is to come at their destination. He didn’t think the important issue of his future would be solved that fast with just that talk he had with his grandfather last night in Dundrasil. He couldn’t feel more relieved of how things turned out so far. Now he can put that aside and they can resume spending time with each other to their heart’s content.

Or maybe not just yet…

At Cobblestone they may have to distance themselves at least in front of Gemma to not make things awkward and unfair for her. And once they arrive at Sniflheim, they will have to deal with Erik’s little sister who could interfere them anytime during their private moments… At the thought of this, Hiro felt frustrated that they couldn’t have more time together alone right after all this development! He wondered if his partner was starting to feel impatient about this.

Erik felt Hiro’s stare and couldn’t ignore it anymore. He had the gist of how he is feeling right now. Since the recent events they didn’t have much time to spend together as a couple with all the preoccupations they had. Although most of it were more his own preoccupations… Erik was grateful Hiro went through such lengths to solve quickly one by one these issues affecting their relationship. If not, he wouldn’t be able to put his mind at ease. Once the main issues are all resolved, he too wants to spend more time with his partner.

He also realized that Hiro was someone who likes to show affection. Many times he felt Hiro wanted to hold him, or kiss him… He didn’t mind the affection. It was more that he wasn’t used to it. All these body contacts were so foreign to him. He never had them with anyone else other than the occasional hugs he shared with his little sister in the past. Being an orphan since an early age, he never received much affections from anyone including his parents. It made him feel embarrassed whenever Hiro initiated them, his body reacting to it in ways that he never experienced before such as his heart beating and his face flushing. It made him a bit scared to not have full control over himself during these moments. Every time he felt he had to pull the brakes, afraid to go further not knowing what to expect. It didn’t mean however he wasn’t interested to try out more. He trusted Hiro enough at this point, wanting to return his affections. He willed himself after last night that he would be more honest with his feelings.

Meanwhile, Hiro remembered that time at the dining table when he felt like kissing him... Erik didn’t seem to mind the closeness currently. They also weren’t surrounded by watchful eyes. If they don’t kiss now, they will have to postpone it to who knows when. As his face moved closer to Erik’s quietly, he didn’t see any signs of rejections in his eyes. If anything, his eyes were narrowed, his lips a bit parted. Taking this as a sign of invitation, Hiro closed the distance between them, his hand lifting slightly upward Erik’s chin as leverage and closed his lips on his. They kept this position for a while, eyes closed. His lips were so soft. Hiro had never felt this good. Erik didn't withdraw so far from the kiss so he hoped he felt the same way. They had kissed back in Puerto Valor for the first time but it was a fleeting one that was nothing compared to this. Their lips were both a bit parted so the kiss was deeper this time. Erik had his head tilted slightly to the side to help deepen the kiss. When they needed to catch their breaths, they slowly cut the contact, their heads moving back. For a brief moment, his face looked like he was in a trance, his blue eyes barely open, a light blush colouring his pale skin. He was beautiful. After, they just smiled and chuckled lightly, hands resuming their hold.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Cobblestone, they were greeted with much enthusiasm from the villagers. They couldn't be more proud that their hero who was raised here had saved the world from evil. Hiro’s mother, Gemma and her dog can be easily spotted around the center of the crowd. When Hiro approached to them, they each hugged him tightly, except for the dog who was clinging on to him fervently.

“Hiro, my dear boy. I missed you so much. I am so proud of you.”

“Hiro! I am so glad you are safe and well. I was so worried. You were amazing.”

“Woof!”

Seeing this, Erik left to someplace else, not wanting to intrude their warm reunion. Hiro was smiling wholeheartedly, happy to see them all again. He was glad to see the village was almost completely rebuilt with the help of different people he had recruited around Erdrea. He almost felt like crying when his mother hugged him tightly with her big arms, the warmth and tightness so familiar and nostalgic. After his non biological grandfather who had picked him up when he was a baby had passed away, she was the only family he had before he met Rab. He missed her so much.

“Hiro, where are all your companions?” She asked, while looking around to see if she missed anybody.

Hiro shook his head and explained how they had all dropped off to their respective hometown before coming here. Except for Erik, he noted.

“Erik. That blue haired companion of yours? Dear me, I was so happy to see you I didn’t pay attention. Where is he?”

“I will look for him.”

“Sure, sweetie. I will prepare in the meantime a delicious meal for you to eat after your long journey. Bring him to our house once you’ve found him.” She smiled warmly.

He nodded and gave her one more hug before leaving.

“Hiro, remember to pass by my place after too. I want to thank both of you properly.” Gemma reached out to him cheerfully to which he looked back and gave a nod.

 

 

Hiro found Erik at the clearing in the backside of the village. He was sitting comfortably his back resting to the tree trunk, facing the river. It was quiet and peaceful here except the sound from the water stream and birds chirping.

“Hey Hiro.”

He nodded in response and sat next to him.

“Done already?”

“Yeah.”

He hummed at that, his hands clasped behind his head while contemplating the river. They just sat there quietly for a while, Hiro not sure what topic to dwell into, not feeling like bringing up the issue they were both aware about. Then Erik broke the silence first.

“Remember after our escape from Heliodor prison and we got to this place discovering it in ruins? At that time I barely knew you. I had no idea how to cheer you up. It may have been the hardest time of your life but I didn't do anything, not even give you a hug. Now that I think about it, that was pretty terrible of me.” He said pensively, still not looking at him.

Hiro shook his head which Erik could see at a glance. “Your presence was enough. It was hard… but somehow with you beside me I didn’t feel so alone.”

Erik didn’t expect to hear that. He smiled to himself, eyes closed, feeling the breeze.

“Our adventure started on a tragic note but it wasn’t all that bad after huh? After that we met our friends one by one, and as our goals became clearer, things got more interesting.” He went on while Hiro just enjoyed listening to him.

“I’m still by the way proud to have been your first companion.” He turned his head to him, grinning.

Hiro laughed back softly. “Sylvando was jealous of you for earning that title.” He added, remembering what Sylvando had told him at a campsite.

“Really? Haha, he does seem like the jealous type. But why would he be jealous though?”

“I don’t know. He said something about how things could have been different if he had met me in prison instead. He envied the special bond we seemed to have...”

“Huh. Couldn’t have guessed. Then again everyone seems to have a thing for you.” He joked teasingly. “You have that kind of power, you know, to make people want to follow you.” Hiro just made a small shrug in response.

“Special bond, huh?” He continued on. “I suppose we did have something of the sort. We were always next to each other. We had combined moves. Our powers complimented. It wasn’t love then, I think. But there was a connection between us that I didn’t share with our other companions.” Erik wasn’t strangely feeling embarrassed talking about themselves like this.

Hiro nodded thoughtfully.

“Do you think this was all destiny?” Erik asked.

It was silent for a moment.

“I don’t know. But destiny or not, I’m happy our relationship turned out the way it did.”

“Hmm. Same here.”

 

 

The last of the sun rays were hitting the small dock by the river as dusk settled in. It was about time for them to head back, Hiro thought.

“Let’s go back to my place.”

“Ok.” He heard, although his body was still glued to the ground.

“Come on.” Hiro said softly while holding his hand to pull him on his feet. He stood up slowly, visibly hesitant to meet his people. Hiro suddenly felt an urge to introduce his mother to this incredible person he cherished so much. His hand holding his tightly, he started walking fast, pulling Erik along then quickened the pace when he was catching up.

“Hey Hiro, slow down! What’s the rush?”

“I want you to meet my mother!” He reached out, face beaming, looking back at Erik while running.

“What?” He said incredulous, but couldn’t resist the urge to run along too. He felt pulled in his partner’s sudden enthusiasm.

As they ran along the paths leading to the main section of the village, going through patches of grass and gardens while avoiding pots and plants along the way, the villagers they passed by cheered for their hero's presence. Erik was shy to be seen running like this with their hands holding.

They arrived shortly after to Hiro’s house. It was a small cozy one that was completely restored. It looked almost the same as before. He knocked on the door.

“Come in!” He could hear his mom’s chirpy voice from inside.

Smiling, he opened the door.

As they got in, Erik could hear the sound of a boiling pot and knife cutting on wood as he smelled a mixed aroma of parsley and rosemary filling the air. The house interior was simple but rich in warm colours that made him feel oddly good inside. There might be some changes in the house since its reconstruction. He wondered if Hiro had been blessed from an early age with such an environment that was so different from his.

As Erik was just standing in the small entryway entranced, Hiro seeing this dragged him inside to the kitchen to join his mother. She was making them beef stew, her son’s favorite comfort food as a child. She was absorbed in her cooking, continuing to cut the vegetables on her big wooden board, only realizing their presence when they got just behind her.

“Oh hello my dear. Finally found your companion?” She said while glancing at her son.

She put the rest of the vegetables in the pot before closing the lid and turning to face them.

“There you are. Erik, right?”

Erik nodded.

“Welcome my dear. Make yourself at home. The beef stew will soon be ready.” She smiled warmly to him.

“Thank you.”

Since he entered, he was a bit awkward and tense. Noticing it, with a prompt look from her eyes, Hiro understood from his mother to invite his partner to come sit at the table. They sat opposite each other. When Erik faced him, Hiro looked at him reassuringly. Not long after, she brought the food to the table and sat next to her son.

“No need to feel so uneasy dear. Just be yourself. No one will bite you.”

“Y-Yes. Sorry.”

As Hiro and her started eating, Erik hesitantly took the first bite of the stew. An inexplicable warmth filled him as he chewed slowly, savouring the different ingredients enveloped in a rich scent of herbs. Tension left him as he gulped some more of the stew.

“Delicious.” He said with a low voice while staring at the food like it was treasure.

They both looked at him happily.

“That’s the best compliment one can hope for. I am glad you like it.”

“No, really. It’s the best meal I’ve ever had.” He said with sparkle in his eyes.

They chuckled at that, the atmosphere becoming pleasant around the table.

 

When they finished their meals, Hiro cleaned the dishes while the two rested on the couch in the living room.

“Where will you go after this?”

“I will reunite with my little sister at Sniflheim.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. She must be excited to see you again. I hope she is with your parents in the meantime?”

“No… We are actually orphans.”

“Oh dear I am so sorry to hear that. Poor girl must be feeling lonely…”

“Yeah… I can’t wait to see her soon.”

“She is lucky to have such a sweet and caring brother.” She said heartily.

Erik blushed lightly at the compliment.

“N-Not at all.” He stuttered, hands on his knees.

She chuckled again in a delightful sound.

“How did you and Hiro meet?”

He was quiet at that, not wanting to say the truth. As if on cue, Hiro came in then, seated close to him with Erik between the two of them.

“We met in prison.” Hiro said without any hesitation.

“Hiro!” Erik reached out with a louder voice.

“Oh dear, I didn’t expect that. How did it end up that way?” She said surprised.

“I was sent there by the Heliodor knights for being treated as the Dark Spawn. Erik was caught as a thief.”

“Oh! Erik you are a thief?” She said, eyes wide, but there was no disdain in her voice.

“He had stopped being a thief after the start of our adventure though.” Hiro corrected.

Erik nodded, feeling ashamed for the first time of his job. He was glad Hiro didn't specify he had still continued stealing from monsters and enemy soldiers.

“Good.” She smiled.

It got quiet. Hiro felt it was the moment to confess to his mom about their relationship. It’s now or never, he thought. He shared glances with Erik who understood his silent message. They held each other's hands then to ready themselves.

“Mother… I want to tell you something.”

“Yes, my dear. I’m all ears.” Hiro took a deep breath. His partner held his hand tighter.

“Erik and I love each other.” He said, eyes determined.

There was silence.

The atmosphere quickly got tense. Both boys’ hearts were beating fast, not sure how she would react. Her expression was blank for a short while, as if still processing the information. Then light flickered back in her eyes.

“Is that so! My, I would have never guessed! Oh, congratulations, what good news!” She stood up, her hands clasped together.

“You’re not against it?” Erik asked, bewildered.

“Of course not! Why would I be? If you truly love each other, then it’s something to celebrate for! To think my son would finally find the love of his life.” She cheered on.

Hiro was beaming, coming close to his mother to hug her.

As Erik was watching them, she stopped holding Hiro and turned to him.

“Is that why you were so nervous?”

“Well… that’s part of it.” He held his arm awkwardly, face turned to the side.

She looked at him with caring eyes. Her motherly instinct surged forth.

“Come here.”

She gestured him to come closer. He did. She then gave him a tight hug, her plump physique making Erik seem small while being squeezed in her embrace. An earthy soapy smell emanating from her enveloped him. His breath almost cut short at the initial contact. However, what came next was nothing but a sense of comfort and safety as he just let himself relax in her arms, eyes closed. He could feel all his insecurities just wash off like this. It was almost addicting. After a while, she released her hold, Erik already missing the contact.

“There. All better? I think it’s time for you boys to go to bed. It must have been a long day for you two.”

Erik and Hiro agreed. They were getting tired. They decided to go see Gemma the following day.

As they headed upstairs, they saw there was a room which occupied one single bed and a room which had two twin beds. They chose the latter, leaving the other one for Hiro’s mother. It wasn’t long before they passed out, both satisfied of the outcome of their day.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hiro was uncharacteristically the first to wake up and went downstairs to find his mother at the kitchen preparing them breakfast while Erik was still asleep.

“Good morning mother.”

“Good morning honey.”

He approached closer to her.

“Hey mum. I was wondering about yesterday when I told you I loved Erik. Did you expect me to say Gemma instead?”

There was a momentary silence as if she was sorting her thoughts, halted in her actions.

“Oh honey... To be honest yes I did.” She finished her task and sat at the kitchen table, with Hiro joining her. “But I simply paired you up with the only girl I knew of your age and with whom you got along well since you were young. But you never told me you loved her. You also never talked about her much to me like a boy would do when they have their first crush. I thought that was strange. Maybe you were simply friends. Or maybe you didn't feel close enough to me to talk about these things or you were too shy.” Hiro just continued listening closely to her.

“...But when I saw your expression the moment you confessed to me, I knew then that was love. And I was truly happy for you, my son.” She pointed out affectionately, eyes bright.

“Thanks mother.” He smiled warmly to her, feeling touched.

“I plan to see Gemma after this to let her know…” He trailed off.

“Yes… you should.” She said pensively.

“Do you think she loves me?”

“I think so. She cares for you a lot that I can say. Poor girl probably won't take it well… but it is the right thing to do.” She told him reassuringly, eyes sad.

He acknowledged with a pained look.

 

 

As they were finishing another delicious meal prepared by Hiro's mother for breakfast, Hiro was about to head off to Gemma's place, putting his shoes on at the door.

“I don't think I should come.” Erik reached out to him, standing by the entryway.

Hiro looked back and they exchanged an understanding glance.

“Good luck.”

He gave him a firm nod before leaving.

 

When he knocked on Gemma’s door, she opened it almost right away.

“Hi Hiro! Slept well?”

He nodded.

“You could have at least passed by for a bit yesterday, I was waiting, you know.” She said with a little pout.

“Sorry.” He said earnestly which made Gemma instantly forgive him.

“No worries. I was only teasing you.” She responded chirpily.

Then she looked around him.

“Where is your friend?”

“He is still at my place.”

“Oh I see. Well, come inside!” She gestured him to enter.

Her dog was busy eating his food in the living room but barked happily when he saw Hiro. He patted him on the head before sitting on one of the chairs there. Her place was bright with light shades that complimented with hints of green within her furnitures and the few plants that adorned her windows.

“Want some tea?”

He nodded.

She joined him soon after with two cups of tea for each of them and sat on the chair next to his, depositing the cups on the side table between them.

“So tell me about your adventure! If you don’t mind of course.” She looked at him expectantly, chin rested on her hands.

Hiro shook his head. He didn’t mind. If anything it helped ease the mood and calm his beating heart. They have all day to talk. He is confident his mother can entertain his partner in the meantime since they seemed to get along well after last night. Hiro started talking about his quest with his companions from the beginning when he left Cobblestone. He tried to make it as short and sweet as possible given the overwhelming amount of stories to tell while putting more emphasis in events that might interest his childhood friend more. He had never talked this much his whole life. He wasn’t confident of his storytelling skills but Gemma seemed to be absorbed listening to him so he must not be doing too bad. The whole time he told the story in an objective point of view obviously omitting all the feelings he had for Erik. When he had gotten to the end of their adventure with the defeat of the Dark One, it was around lunchtime.

“...And that’s how we had defeated him.” He concluded, his throat dry even after all the tea refills he had.

“...Wow. That’s amazing!!! I can’t believe you went through all that. You really were heroes. We can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done to save the world. It feels strange to have only known you as a simple villager when you became someone as important as the Luminary.”

She then got quiet momentarily, looking pensive.

“But to me, you are still Hiro. The Hiro I knew since our childhood. I can’t think of you differently.”

“That’s fine.” He preferred it that way.

“Oh thank goodness. You’re so levelheaded and humble. I always liked that about you.” She grinned.

He smiled to her. This made her blush.

“Um… Hiro. There’s actually something I want to speak to you about.”

 _Here it comes_ , he thought, bracing himself. He stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

At his intense gaze, she hid her face with her hands, turning red. “N-Never mind!”

Hiro dropped his head in disbelief.

“Do you like me?” He asked, decidedly not avoiding the topic anymore.

“Huh?! W-Where did t-that come from?” She stuttered, eyes wide in surprise.

Hiro didn’t have the heart to chuckle at her reaction given the expected outcome.

“Just a hunch.” _It’s showing all over your face_ , he wouldn’t say to not make her more self-conscious.

“I see…” She calmed down a bit, not looking at him. “Y-Yes, I do like you.” She turned red again.

He then looked sad. It was just as he predicted. He didn’t feel good at all.

“Hiro?” She turned to him and saw his expression. Realization hit her then. She looked down, her hands held close to her chest, almost trembling.

“You… you don’t love me… do you?”

There were tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

She cried at this and ran out of the house. Her dog barked and went after her. Hiro felt terrible inside. Rejection was a such hard thing. He wouldn’t know how he would cope if Erik had rejected his feelings.

He got out of his trance after a while, deciding to find her and make sure she was safe. He headed off to the place he suspected her to hide. He returned to the mountain behind the village where they passed their trial together after reaching the age of adulthood, right before his quest had started. As he suspected she climbed all the way to the peak, sitting at the cliff while holding her dog. She saw him approach and stayed at her spot. Her tears had dried. He wasn’t going to tell her this place was dangerous. This wasn’t the time for it.

“Good job getting here by yourself.” He said to ease the mood, remembering how she depended on him the whole time back then to arrive here.

“I know. Impressive, ain’t it?” She responded, voice losing its earlier enthusiasm, to which he gave a comforting smile.

At least she looked better, he thought. Which was fast. He always believed her to be a mentally strong girl. He then just sat next to her quietly.

“Do you love someone now?” She asked, voice neutral, while looking into the distance.

He waited a bit before answering.

“Yes.” He answered almost in a whisper.

She held her dog tighter at that.

“Who is it?”

“Erik.”

Her eyes widened slightly. For a moment she didn’t respond back. She then wore a small smile.

“It’s strange. Somehow I’m less jealous since it’s not a girl. Maybe because I can’t compare myself to a boy...” Hiro listened but didn’t say anything. “Erik huh? He is so handsome. He must be beautiful on the inside too, for you to love. I must be plain in comparison.”

“Don’t put yourself down like that. You have your own qualities and charm. The attraction for another isn’t something you can explain. It just so happens that ours wasn’t mutual...” He said what he thought honestly and hoped it reached her.

“You’re so nice Hiro… You think I will find someone someday that will share mutual feelings with me?”

“I'm sure.”

He didn’t want to sound presumptuous but he felt this was the right thing to say. He wished all his heart she would find someone and be happy.

“I have loved you for so long though. It will take time before I think of anyone else.”

He acknowledged with a silent nod.

“Thanks, Hiro, for cheering me up. You’re a really good friend.” She smiled the best she could to him to which he returned in the same way.

“I’m fine now. Don’t worry. We can go back to the village.” She said to reassure him although he wasn’t convinced. At least not so soon. He will ask his mother to check on her more often the following days.

They were both exhausted and hungry so he proposed to her the idea of using his zoom magic to teleport to the village to which she accepted. He dropped her off to her place with her dog before returning to his.

As soon as he entered the house, Erik and his mother came quick to him looking worried and asking how it went. It had been a long time, after all, since he left this morning. He had explained everything to them.

“I see… Poor Gemma. She had always been a sweet girl. Don’t blame yourself for that though Hiro. You can’t lie to your feelings. I’m sure she understands that too.” His mother reassured him.

“Thanks mother.” He smiled, tired.

Erik held him affectionately after.

“I’m sorry for what had happened Hiro. To both you and Gemma.”

Hiro held him back, eyes closed.

They had decided to stay another night in order for Hiro to rest.


	11. Siblings

The next day, they were preparing to leave Cobblestone. Hiro’s mother had envelopped the beef stew leftovers in ice packs so they would last for the journey to Sniflheim. Erik will get to share it with his sister who he was sure will love the dish just as he did. The whole time they were packing, Gemma hadn’t gone to them to send her farewells. It was just like the first time Hiro left his village. She was hidden then also in her house, too sad to say goodbye. Last time though she came out right at the very last minute, so he held onto the idea it would happen this time also.

As they stepped out of his house, he gave a last hug to his mother.

“Take care my dears. I’m sorry we couldn’t celebrate your being together. I am very happy however for you two. I wish you a longlasting love and happiness.”

“Thank you.” They said at the same time.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a distant shout.

“Wait!”

Gemma was sprinting towards them, running out of breath. They stopped their tracks, waiting until she caught up to them.

“I-I made you a lucky charm. F-For your love to last.” She was still catching up her breath, handing out the charm to Hiro.

As Hiro held onto it, he exchanged a surprised look with Erik.

“This is too kind of you…” Hiro felt they didn't deserve this.

“No. This is my way of moving on. Don’t worry Hiro, I’m not that good natured.”

She held a thumbs up. He was moved.

“Thank you Gemma.” He said fondly.

“Yes, thank you.” Erik wore a tender look, touched as well.

Noticing his presence, Gemma stared at Erik properly for the first time- _the one who Hiro had fallen in love with_. He returned her gaze a bit uneasily. She then turned to Hiro.

“You’re serious about him, aren’t you?”

He nodded firmly without hesitation. She got pensive for a short while, then looked back at Erik.

“Can you promise me one thing? That you will forever love Hiro and be by his side?” She asked him in her most serene way.

Erik was momentarily struck by her question. He had already sworn to his partner before he would support him to the end. Now it is to support and _love. He can do that_.

“You bet I will.” He swore with a grin, fist hitting his chest.

Gemma smiled at that, satisfied.

“Well, that may have well been a marriage proposal, don’t you agree?” 

They both blushed to her remark.

“All right I’ve seen enough of you sappy boys. Move along, now.” 

He was blessed with such good people, Hiro thought.

“Take care of yourself, Gemma.”

“...I will, Hiro.”

With that, the two waved their goodbyes and walked away. When their backs were turned to her, tears had started to fall down her cheeks. Hiro’s mother noticing this rubbed her back gently.

“There, there. It will be okay…”

“ _Sniff. Sniff_. I love him so much… It’s so painful…” She cried while tears kept dripping down her face, rubbing some of them off with the back of her hands.

“I know dear… You were very brave there.”

She faced her and continued crying in her chest, hoping it would help muffle her cries growing louder. Hiro and Erik looked back, suspecting what was going on but went on towards the entrance of the village, with pained expressions. Hiro with a last glance took out his flute and called Cetacea. They soon climbed on it and disappeared far above in the sky.

Gemma’s cries were fewer by now. Her eyes trailed to the whale that appeared smaller and smaller as time went by, while sorting her thoughts.

“You know, I can’t even bring myself to be jealous at Hiro’s partner. He looked like he cares for Hiro and loves him just as much...”

“Yes… I felt that too, my dear.”

She then just smiled, the last drop of tears dripping down from her chin.

* * *

 

Hiro kept a pained look on his face since the beginning of the ride. He remembered Gemma crying earlier. It may not have been a closeup look, but with her gestures he could easily draw the scene from his mind. He had already witnessed her crying yesterday, but this one felt different somehow. Like a reaffirmed sadness after the previous day’s initial shock. It made him realize how much she was deeply in love with him, just like he was for Erik. His partner meanwhile had been staring at him worryingly.

“Hey, are you okay?” He touched Hiro’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” He answered weakly, lifting his arm, fingers curling with his.

“Gemma… she is a good person.” Erik remarked solemnly, looking over the distant clouds, a gust of wind brushing his hair back.

Hiro hummed at that.

Erik then looked back to Hiro, expression fond.

“And your mother, too.” He smiled softly.

Hiro made a small smile to himself.

“Yes.”

They stayed quiet after that, the mood turning calm and serene around them as they let themselves relax at the smooth ride, the air a bit cold but fresh cooling their cheeks.

 

Hiro had rested his head on Erik's shoulder having slept unknowingly for most of the ride. Erik had half dozed off part way, eyes half lidded as he held Hiro's head to his shoulder to keep balance. The town of Sniflheim with its tall castle can be spotted at their current altitude.

“Hey we're almost there.”

Erik woke Hiro up by tapping him gently on the shoulders.

“Mmm.”

He stared back down at the wide snowy region thinking about his sister.

_I can finally see you again, Mia._

He was seriously starting to miss his only family member. After all that warm reunion he witnessed back at Cobblestone, it only made him miss her more. Hiro started squirming on his lap.

“Finally woke up?”

He was rubbing his eyes.

“Hey you got drool on your face.” He teased affectionately while rubbing it with his sleeve.

 

They passed the town, heading to more uninhabited areas. Sniflheim is an eternal winter region northwest of Erdrea. Here, thick piles of snow cover the ground entirely in white, giving the land a mystical feel, as if time had stopped. Some would find the sight enchanting others would have a dreadful sense of loneliness upon viewing it, such as Erik. The place where his sister and him lived was beyond the town, situated between the vikings’ hideout and the wilderness. On the outside, it looks like a shed. Inside however, the space was large giving an allure of a cave, with rocks as walls on all sides, and almost no furnitures to alleviate the cold feeling emanating from it. Despite this, it was still called home for Erik and his sister in the past. Besides the hard labour they had succumbed to while working for the vikings, Erik had spent good memories in that cave, where he spent precious time with his sister. This vision had however shattered when his sister had turned into gold, all because he bought a necklace he didn’t know was cursed for her as a present. This made him realize that his sister’s presence was the only thing that could make him call that place a home.

 

As they landed directly in front of his shed, Erik felt a bit shameful welcoming Hiro inside. It was after all a poor comparison to Hiro's house, especially after they had just visited his. Not long after knocking on the door, it was opened strongly by Mia who stared at them as if she had seen ghosts.

“B-brother!!”

She jumped on him, the impact making him topple to the snow covered ground. Erik was stunned for a moment, his heart beating from the fall while staring at the cloudless gray sky. His sister was lying on top of him. A few snowflakes had already landed on his face before he got out of his trance.

“Mia.” His neck lifted to look at his sister.

Mia lifted her face as well to look back at her brother. She couldn’t believe it. He was right there, or rather right below her.

“What took you so long! I was afraid s-something might have happened to you!” She looked so worried.

It made him feel instantly bad. He seated up and began rubbing her back gently to soothe her.

“Hey hey it’s ok. I’m here. Sorry about that. It took time flying back and dropping everyone to each of their hometowns. You were the last stop that's why.”

“Last stop?! Since when was I the last of your priority?” 

“Hey! Calm down. That's not what I meant. It's not my fault our living place isn't conveniently located! And besides… stuff happened on the way.” His voice got quieter with that last sentence.

“What do you mean stuff?”

He looked away.

“Hey don't leave me hanging Erik! Not after all you let me go through.”

“Aargh! Let's go inside first. I've forgotten how cold it is here.”

He stood up patting off the snow on his clothes and glanced at Hiro who had been staring at them the whole time. Before he could say anything, Mia dragged him inside the shed, with Hiro following them.

As they got in, she turned back to them. She was relieved her brother was okay and was now impatient to know what could have kept him from seeing her sooner.

“All right. Now explain it to me!”

Erik signed.

“You really won't let it go huh. And did you completely forget Hiro's presence? Where are your manners?”

He gestured his hand to Hiro. Mia trailed her eyes from his hand to Hiro's face and blanked as if noticing only now he was there.

“Oh! Sorry.”

Erik signed again at that, his face resting on his hand.

“I apologize Hiro for our lack of hospitality.”

“Don't worry about it.” He was amused.

“See? He doesn't mind at all. You're such a worrywart brother.”

Erik looked at her with a frown.

“It's called etiquette.”

“Etiquette? What's that word?”

“Ugh.”

“Hey don't blame me for my lack of vocabularies. I was in gold for half of my life, did you already forget?”

“Oh… sorry.”

“No worries. I forgive you already.” She grinned, satisfied of his concerned expression. “And don't think I don't know you're avoiding the topic here. So tell me already what stuff you were doing that kept you for so long before arriving here!”

Hiro and Erik looked at each other.

“Eeh… geez how many times have we confessed already… I'm getting tired of it.” He scratched his head.

She looked at him intently, urging him to go on.

“Ok. Ok. Me and Hiro are a couple.”

Silence.

“Huh?”

She stared at them with wide eyes.

Erik held Hiro by the arm to prove his point.

“No No No No No way!”

She fell on her knees, still shocked by the news. Erik was incredulous how dramatic his sister was.

“Are you done with your antics?”

His voice brought some sense back into her. She stared back at him.

“I can't imagine you in love. Just thinking about you getting all lovey dovey makes me wanna puke.”

He laughed at that.

“What's so funny?”

“Nothing.” He tried to suppress his laugh.

“Well this is not funny to me. I'm actually kinda hurt right now. I feel left out…”

“Mia…”

“You know what, you just carry on with your lover's spat while I continue being alone!”

She ran away heading out through the back door of the shed.

“Mia!”

Erik looked back at Hiro who was also concerned.

“Sorry I'm gonna run after her. You can wait here.”

He nodded.

There were monsters crawling out here. It was dangerous. His sister couldn’t have gone far. Her blue hair, exactly the same colour as his, made her an easy find amidst the white landscape. She was hiding between two bushes a few meters away. He soon caught up to her.

“Mia…”

“Don't look at me like that with pity.”

“I'm not.”

He sat next to her.

“Listen. It wasn't all flowers and roses the process of us getting together. We wouldn't go on dating while leaving you waiting. What took most of our time was staying overnight at each of our companion’s hometown to celebrate and rest. I should have gone straight to you first instead now that I know you were worried. I’m sorry for that.” She stayed quiet, her arms wrapped around her legs. “And although it’s kinda wrong for me to say it myself but I didn't once forget about you since we finished our quest.”

“Really?”

“Of course! What do you take me for?”

“I really thought you forgot all about me when you got in love.”

“No.”

He motioned her to come on his lap. She followed suit. He then held her close to his chest, hand resting on her head, the other on her back.

“I miss you brother.”

“I miss you too.” 

He brushed her hair affectionately while she rested her head on his shoulder hugging him.

“If you want me to forgive you, you will have to spend 100% of your time with me for the next few weeks.”

He chuckled. “That’s generous of you.”

“Well, I can’t steal you from Hiro forever. I’m a good person after all.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Sure.”

He then smiled. He was glad she got back to her old self.

“We go back?”

“'Kay.”

 

Hiro saw Erik and Mia entering through the backdoor not long after they last left him. He didn’t need to ask to know they had made up, his sister looking as happy as ever. They were standing next to each other facing Hiro, Erik thinking about their next actions.

“So what do we do now? Do we stay the night here?”

“What do you mean? Where will you go after this?” Mia interjected, before Hiro could respond.

“Well... Don’t you want to move out of here?”

His sister was blank for a moment.

“OMG! We’re gonna move out??” She asked excitedly.

“That was my plan. I don’t know about you but I’m fed up with this place.”

“Me too! Oh gosh I’m so excited! So are we going to travel around the world?”

She held Erik on each arm, waiting for his answer, her eyes almost sparkling. Erik looked pensive. He glanced at Hiro who stayed quiet, not too sure what to say.

“Um… Listen. This is something we have to take the time to discuss… the three of us.”

Mia didn’t object but she lost a bit of her earlier enthusiasm.

“Sure…”

They sat on the ground, cross-legged.

“Before we talk, shouldn’t we eat?” Erik suggested.

Hiro nodded. He was getting hungry. He used his flame magic to heat the beef stew up and splitted it evenly into three portions. He gave the first plate to Mia who soon started gobbling it up.

“Delicious!! Who made this?”

“My mother.”

She looked at it with wonder.

“She’s so talented.”

Hiro and Erik smiled warmly. They were eating it quietly. When they were at half of their plate, Erik jumped into the topic.

“I think we should start with each saying what we want, our plans for the future, and find a compromise if we don’t all have the same vision. You can go ahead first, Hiro.” He said, turning his head to him.

“...”

He looked down, reflecting about it. Hiro hadn’t really planned yet. He just wanted to settle down somewhere with Erik. He couldn't imagine his sister blend into the whole picture yet… which was a problem. He decided to say what he had in mind and go from there.

“I want to find a place for us to live somewhere in Erdrea.”

“Ok… I guess that’s a start. So I take it you don’t want to travel around now.”

He shook his head lightly.

“We just did.” He said plainly.

Mia pouted at that. Erik suspected this. It was true that they just had a long adventure. To jump right away on a new quest sounded more exhausting than exciting at their current standpoint. He then turned his head to Mia.

“In your case, I guess it’s clear as day that you want the two of us to hunt for treasures around the world.”

“Obviously! That’s what we had promised to each other! Did you already forget?”

“Of course not.” He smiled to her reassuringly.

It was a promise they had made in the past, a distant dream to their bleak life that was at the same time a beacon of hope for them. But now it is a very attainable dream. He can understand the excitement of his sister.

“Tell you what. I will definitely keep my promise. It’s just that me and Hiro have been on a long journey so we are kind of tired now to go immediately on another adventure. How about we settle with finding a new home first?”

Mia’s eyes sparkled anew at this.

“Deal!”

They grinned to each other. Hiro seemed satisfied, sharing a warm smile.


	12. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik shares his past to Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are descriptions of child labour in this chapter  
> A shorter update this week before this fanfic reaches its finale!

Erik woke up in the middle of the night in sweats.

He had a nightmare.

They were staying overnight at his place and sleeping on the ground with him between Mia and Hiro. His sister was still sleeping soundly unlike Hiro who had heard his gasp. He shifted in his blanket, turning his body to Erik. They could see each other clearly, their faces basked in the moonlight.

“Sorry to have woken you up.”

He shook his head.

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah…”

“About what?”

He was remembering fragments of his dream.

“There were flashes of memories from the past, times when me and Mia were playing in the cave, when we were working for the vikings... then I saw an ocean… It must have been when I left this place after Mia had turned to gold…” 

They spoke softly in the quiet night, the snow outside falling down slowly with no wind that could be heard. Hiro searched for Erik’s hand and held it out of the blankets. His hand was cold.

“Were there anything else?”

He shook his head gently. “Not that I remember of.”

They stayed silent after that, Hiro moving his thumb on their interlocked fingers affectionately.

He heard about Erik’s past when he got here the first time and lifted Mia’s curse with his Sword of Light. He told him his story shortly, in a distant way, as if it was someone else’s tale. He wished he could understand better the Erik that had gone through those times, desiring to know everything about his partner.

“What are you thinking about?” Erik had a feeling Hiro was dwelling on something.

“...I want to know more about your past. But don’t force yourself to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Erik just looked at him for a while.

“What do you want to know? The sad memories? The happy ones?” He whispered.

“Everything.”

He sniggered.

“So greedy.”

Erik got pensive for a moment.

“Ok. But you will have to talk about your past in return another time. I want to know more about you too.”

“Sure. Although my past is ordinary.”

“That’s best.”

Hiro didn’t mean to insinuate his past was interesting in comparison when it was probably a hard and unpleasant one. Erik understood that. He turned his eyes to the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head.

“I was around seven and Mia five when we were found by the vikings in this area. We were lying on the ground unconscious draped in snow. They picked us up and raised us in their hideout. We never remembered how we lost our consciousness in the first place nor our memories from before that. We only knew our names and that we were brother and sister. When looking at the townsfolk, we were the only ones with blue hair and eyes. So we realized that we probably didn’t come from the region. Me and Mia never further dwelled on our origins though. To me and her, we were the only family members. We didn’t feel the need to search for our parents. They might not even be alive anyway."

Erik took a deep breath before continuing.

"The vikings always made us do work for them. Before we turned twelve, it was more things like washing dishes, wiping the floors, buying food or items at the shops in town. In exchange, they gave us food and shelter. They fed us well enough to survive and not be skinny to the bone. The food was never tasty. But it wasn’t awful either. We still often felt hungry because we worked off more of our energy than what the amount of food we had could provide us. After I turned twelve, things intensified. They made me start with carrying small wooden boxes containing various items like potatoes, bottles of alcohol, platters and cups. The distance wasn't too long. I had to carry them every time from the dock at the hideout cave's entrance to the main area where the boss kept all his loot. It was tolerable. I was able to bargain for more food also. My body slowly got used to it. I observed the vikings and imitated them to not strain my back or have any serious accidents. The whole time what kept me going was the evenings I spent time alone with Mia in our home. Her personality can make her sometimes unbearable. But overall her cheerful and playful side brightened my days. I can forget about all the hardships when I see her. We had promised to each other we would someday leave this place and hunt for the best treasures around the world and become filthy rich. It felt like a silly dream at first. But it soon became something we envisioned for the future. It gave us a goal in life. The plan was to wait until I became an adult and then leave for good.” He smiled fondly at those memories. It made Hiro smile too.

His expression then got serious, remembering unpleasant ones.

“When I turned fourteen, it was Mia's turn to become twelve. One day they ordered her to carry the boxes like me. I objected them for the first time that moment. I even lost control and shouted. ”She is a girl she can't lift heavy objects like I can! You're going to kill her!” The boss punched me in the face in response, telling us things like how we should be grateful they even let us live and fed us. I still resisted. You see how my sister looks. She is thin and barely has any muscles. Her bones would break. I wouldn't let them.

We made a deal. I would carry heavier and bigger boxes in exchange, most of them containing loots, treasures or gold and silver coins. The first day I thought I was going to die. They were so heavy. No matter how much muscle I built with all that work it didn't help at all. That first night I crawled to the shed and lied on the ground as soon as I got through the door. All the muscles in my body screamed. I cried for the first time. I never thought I would cry from pure pain…”

Hiro's heart clenched. There was nothing he could do to ease the situation. He could only continue listening.

“...But human nature is resilient I realized. Somehow I was able to carry on and get my body used to it progressively. So much that they were impressed and rewarded me with a few gold and silver coins once in a while. I got myself a knife. We bought some accessories. When Mia turned thirteen I accumulated enough savings to buy her that necklace for her birthday. I was proud of myself. That I was able to provide my sister a presentable gift with the hard work I did…

When we discovered what the necklace could do, something felt wrong… Mia was so happy being able to turn literally anything into gold I didn't have the heart to take it away from her. But I should have. Then you know what happened... It's crazy when you think of it. The vikings made our lives miserable but they didn't take our life away from us.

...I did that. I took my own sister's life away. If it wasn't for the belief that somewhere out there there is a way to lift the curse, I don't know how I would have lived after that…”

Erik exhaled deeply. He looked solemn now. As if confessing his life away made him feel better. He turned his head to Hiro.

“And then I met you…”

Hiro held his hand tighter, giving him his full attention. Erik using his free hand touched Hiro’s face tenderly, eyes fond with love.

“You were my guiding light. You opened a new path for me. You saved me… and my sister. I can never thank you enough.”

Hiro’s eyes opened wide, shining. A warmth filled his whole body, Erik’s words tugging at his heart.    

 

“...Thank you for telling me about your past.”

They smiled to each other and then slept soundly with their bodies mirroring and hands clasped together.

  


Erik didn’t have anymore nightmares about his past after that night.

 

 


	13. Wedding Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a timeskip in this chapter  
> Whenever there are flashes of memories from the past, the lines are in italic and written in the past tense as opposed to the timeskip events that are written in the present tense.

  **2 years later**

“Rise and shine!”

Hiro opens his eyes to the familiar sound. He slowly sits upright and is soon hit by sun rays blinding his view. He then hears footsteps closing in and turns his head to see Erik at his bedside. He has already changed to his usual hooded dark green tunic.

“About time you woke up sleepyhead.” He teases him in a light tone.

Erik is leaning down towards him now. Surprised by the sudden proximity, Hiro averts his gaze to his glinting pointed amber earrings. It was a treasure he discovered at one of the last areas they had traveled to with Mia. There was powerful magic imbued in those earrings. The moment he found them, he knew they would fit perfectly with his partner’s face.

* * *

 

_“No fair! I want them.” Mia moaned._

_Hiro looked at Erik intently and lifted his arm, gesturing him to grab the item resting on his palm._

_“For me?”_

_He nodded._

_Erik took them gently out of his hand and stared at them closely._

_“They’re beautiful… Wait. Can you hold them for a second?”_

_He returned the earrings to Hiro and took off his gold hoop ones that he had worn for the longest time, tucking them in his pockets. He then put the new earrings on each of his ears._

_“Well? How do I look?”_

_Hiro blushed and couldn’t get out any words._

* * *

 

“Hey! Erdrea to Hiro! Daydreaming now?”

Hiro stares back at Erik, regaining his senses after that memory flash.

“I swear you can be such a airhead sometimes. We need to get ready before Our friends come over, in case you have forgotten.”

They had sent letters to their companions the other day inviting them to visit the place they settled in. After picking up Erik’s sister at Sniflheim two years ago, they found a charming spot on a cliff near Phnom Nonh which pleased them. The area was also close to the Académie school where Mia could attend in the future. His past partner in crime Derk who Erik had consulted at the time for advice on building a small house immediately took the task at hand.

* * *

 

_“Don’t you worry about it my dear old pal. You go enjoy your traveling with your sister while I take care of building your house. I have people I know who can help.”_

_“But… I can’t ask this much of you.”_

_“Please, this is the least I can do for all your heroic deeds and… to make up for the past. I sometimes still regret the decision I made you know.”_

_“Derk… You did great. You went to a straighter path and made a success out of it.”_

_“Thanks, pal. But really, I shouldn’t have broken the bond we had. I hope you’ll forgive me some day.”_

_“I have, silly.” Erik said with a reassuring smile._

_A tear had glinted at the corner of Derk’s relieved eyes as they hugged each other._

* * *

 

It’s been several months since they moved in their charming small house on top of a beautiful cliff overlooking Phnom Nonh on one side and Champs Sauvage the other. The three had traveled around the world for over a year. It was getting ridiculous the amount of treasures they had collected throughout their new adventure. It never seemed to be enough for Mia. He forgot how much those years of poverty made her become greedy.

_“You can still continue your treasure hunting while going to the Académie.” He told her._

_“Brother, finding mini medals doesn’t count as treasure hunting. It’s so much more boring.”_

_He frowned, about to scold her._

_“You should consider yourself lucky the school even allows you to travel. And you have much stuff to learn, having never received any form of education.”_

_“No fair! Why do I have to go to school when you never did?”_

_“No more arguments, Mia.”_

_“Urgh.”_

After learning of the siblings’ hard past, Hiro while accompanying them the whole time felt truly happy for the siblings at fulfilling their dream. It had started to drag too long though. They decided they could always resume this a few years later once Mia had accumulated experience and knowledge at school. Hiro and Erik had finally spent much quality time together while Mia frequented the school and slept over at the dorms. Erik had become a lot more comfortable at their romantic exchanges to the point that he often initiated them, much to Hiro’s content.

* * *

 

As they are almost done with preparations for their guests, the first doorbell rings. Hiro is the one who opens the door and is greeted with a big hug by Sylvando.

“Sweety boy! Happy to see you looking so well.”

Hiro is in his usual non talkative mood but looks warmly at the sight of his friend. Sylvando breaks the contact as he stares at Erik who joins them at the entryway.

“Hmm. I see you have found your little nest.” He says to him with a wink.

Erik remembers what Sylvando had wished for them back then when they dropped him at Puerto Valor. It’s been a long time since, he thinks.

“Yes…” He admits shyly.

Just as Sylvando nods proudly hearing this, Jade, Rab, Serena, Veronica and Hendrik arrive one after the other.

“Erik! Hiro! It’s so good to see you again.” Serena tells them.

Hiro and Erik return a smile to the group, sharing the same feeling of happiness at reuniting with all their companions like this. They then retract to the living room to leave space at the entrance for everyone to come in. Jade who hurriedly gets in first gives Hiro a tight hug.

“Hiro! I missed you so much...”

“Jade, you act as if you haven’t been in contact for a while.”

She turns her gaze to Hendrik and responds flatly.

“Exchanging letters doesn’t count.”

She then lets go of Hiro and pouts to him.

“You’re such a meanie, Hiro. You could have at least visited us once since the last time we met.”

Hiro looks back at her apologetically.

“Come now, I’m sure he has his reasons.” Rab pulls Jade away and whispers to her ear.

“The two had finally gotten some private time in their new house. I’m sure they would prioritize being alone together at least for a wee while.”

Jade blushes and covers her mouth in a polite gesture.

Meanwhile, Erik invites the rest of the members to sit down on the chairs or couch while Hiro starts pouring them tea. He notices Veronica’s stare towards him as she took a seat next to her sister.

“What’s wrong Veronica? You’re awfully quiet.”

She flinches in response, shifting her gaze elsewhere.

“I… uh… it’s nothing.”

Erik looks at her suspiciously but soon brushes it off. He turns to his companions who are now seated comfortably drinking their tea, including Jade and Rab, with Hiro next to him.

“Thank you all for coming.” He says earnestly to which they nod in response with a smile.

It took a bit of time to find a date which worked for everyone. Jade is now ruling Heliodor alongside her father with Hendrik serving as her knight. Veronica and Serena have been traveling together on a spiritual journey. Rab has been actively working on rebuilding Dundrasil. Sylvando pursues his quest of bringing smiles to people around Erdrea by doing various performances with his band of dancing men.

“So, are we going to have a wedding soon?” Sylvando asks excitedly.

Hiro and Erik look at each other in quiet understanding, their hands holding.

“Actually… We’re not going to do a wedding.”

“WHAT?” They all shout in surprise, except Hendrik.

“Hey! We didn’t have a fight or anything like that. First of all you know that the religious churches across Erdrea won’t allow us to legally marry even if we wanted to. Second they will definitely not let us use their church to do a non-religious wedding ceremony.”

“But darling, we can do a ceremony anywhere! Doesn’t have to be at a church. Churches are boring anyway, there are plenty of beautiful places where you can do it.”

“It’s just… We love each other and don’t see the need to prove it. That’s what Hiro and I decided. We plan to live together forever and we’re happy with that.”

“Aww.” Jade reacts, eyes sparkling.

“No fair! I want beautiful pictures of my boys in wedding dress suits!” Sylvando complains dramatically.

“Is it also because of Gemma?” Serena asks curiously.

There is a momentary silence in the room.

“Well, yes. We didn’t want to hurt her feelings anymore than necessary.”

The room is quiet again.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about we do one now? Just between us.” Serena proclaims.

“What?! A ceremony right here?” Erik asks.

She nods happily.

Sylvando gets excited.

“That’s a great idea, Serena!”

“Let’s do this.” Jade adds.

There is an overall agreement by everyone in the room. Erik also notices Hiro not objecting and even looking forward to it.

“But how? We haven’t prepared anything.”

“Tsk. Tsk. What do you take us for, darling. We were saviours of the world. There is nothing we can’t do.”

Sylvando turns to the whole group.

“All right team. We will do the ceremony at sunset over the cliff. That gives us around eight hours to do the necessary preparations. I will take care of the wedding suits. We will need someone to prepare the area for the venue at a spot on the cliff.”

Hendrik lifts his hand.

“I will do that since there will be some heaving lifting.”

“If you need more chairs, we can take some from the castle in Heliodor. Hiro can zoom them over. I will accompany you for that. We have long red carpets we can also use to create a passage like an aisle. We also have wine we can bring over and food if you don’t mind zooming back and forth a few times.”

Hiro nods.

“Good going guys! We will also need someone for opening remarks and for addressing our couple.” Sylvando says.

“I can do that!” Serena voices out.

“I will write a speech and show it to Hiro and Erik for their input. We also have beautiful flowers over at Arboria that Veronica can help zoom them over. I’m sure they would be perfect for the decorations.”

“Goodness me, you youngsters are so quick with ideas. Is there anything this old geezer can help with?” Rab asks.

“Don’t worry gramps, please just enjoy the ceremony. Good going my friends, we’re on a roll! Oh and most importantly we need rings!!” Sylvando goes on.

“Rings?” Erik appears unsure.

“Yes Erik, my silly boy! The ring exchange is the most important part in the wedding ceremony!”

Erik looks down, quiet. The air goes tense.

“What’s wrong?” Sylvando asks.

“I know what’s wrong! Erik is actually the one against the whole idea.” Veronica interjects.

“Veronica stop!” Serena shouts.

“Let me finish, sister. Trust me.” Serena looks at her worryingly but lets her go on. “I had a feeling about this. This is not your kind of thing am I right Erik? Marriage means commitment. You feel like you’re losing your freedom. A ceremony without marriage isn’t so much better probably because the idea of exchanging rings also makes you feel bound!”

Erik doesn’t say anything. She is mostly right. Hiro already knows about this and puts his hand on his shoulder to show his support. Then Veronica smiles.

“I made you promise that you would take care of Hiro and protect him well remember? That you wouldn’t leave him someday. And I know you wouldn’t. I understood that. So forget about rings!”

“Huh?” Erik lifts his head to her.

“I have an even better idea.” She smirks and points her finger to Erik. “Those earrings you’re wearing. I could have sworn I read about them somewhere. They are called Soul Earrings. When a partner wears one on his right ear and the other wears one on his left ear, the earrings connect the two with their magic, allowing one to know about the other’s wellbeing. Basically you become a kind of soulmates. Obviously the magic loses its effect whenever one of you takes it off. So you have to make sure to always keep it on you.”

Erik touches his earrings in awe and exchanges looks with Hiro. They are both surprised to have found such a valuable treasure. The others were also amazed hearing about it.

“You’ll thank me later once you confirm yourself that its effect are true as the books proclaim. But I assure you they’re not just rumours.”

“This is great! So after the exchange of vows Erik you can give to Hiro your left or right earring! It will be a one of a kind ceremony!” Sylvando says with delight. “Is this ok for you darling?”

Erik and Hiro smile to each other fondly.

“Yes. If sharing these means I have a better chance at protecting Hiro, I will gladly do it.”

“All right! We will start preparations now, time’s a-wastin’!”

* * *

 

It has been four hours since our heroes have started preparing for the wedding. Sylvando is looking for the missing materials to make the suits using the Fun-Size Forge. Serena and Veronica have come back from Arboria with different species of spring flowers that they are using to complete their floral wedding arch. Hiro has finished teleporting the chairs and red carpet from Heliodor castle as well as the food and drinks that Jade asked for from the chief cook of the castle. Hendrik and Erik have been arranging the furnitures where Jade directs them to on the clifftop where it wasn’t steep while Rab provides some assistance here and there, such as bringing the food over so they don’t go hungry. After seeing Hiro zooming back with the last chairs, Erik runs towards him.

“Thanks Hiro. We will take it from here. You go to Cobblestone.”

Hiro stares at him with surprise.

“You want your mother to see this, don’t you?” He smiles.

“Yes.”

“Then go invite her. If Gemma notices…”

“...Then I will speak about it to her too. It will be her choice to attend or not.”

“Yes. Good luck.”

“Thanks. You find time to get Mia and Derk to come too.”

Erik nods before Hiro disappears again with his zoom.

* * *

 

It is sunset now. The wedding preparations are done remarkably on time. In addition to their team of companions being all present, Hiro was able to bring over his mother and, to everyone’s surprise, Gemma. The girl had insisted to come.

_“Hiro! I have been waiting for this moment!”_

_Hiro looked at her worryingly._

_“Are you sure you’re not just forcing yourself?”_

_“No! You don’t understand. Besides my one sided love for you, I have always cherished you as my closest friend. I want to maintain this friendship. And as a friend I don’t want to miss an important moment in your life.”_

_His childhood friend had managed to surprise Hiro yet again._

_“Ok. But promise me you’re not going to hurt yourself from this.”_

_“Even if it hurts a bit, I still won’t regret coming. I promise.”_

With the help of Hiro’s zoom, Erik was also able to invite his friend Derk and his wife, as well as get his sister back from the Académie.

_“Hey Mia we’re going home.”_

_“What? Where did that come from? You kicked me out of the house so you could spend lovey dovey times with your boyfriend and now you’re suddenly inviting me back?”_

_“Mia… You know that’s not true. You’ve been welcome to come back anytime but you didn’t want to because you don’t like to see us being... lovey dovey.”_

_“It’s pretty much the same thing.”_

_“No it’s not.”_

_“Whatever. It’s less boring spending time here at the dorms with my friends than seeing you two.”_

_“I’m glad to hear that.” He smiles._

_“No big deal. I’m not antisocial like you. I’m totally capable of making new friends. Anyway why do I have to come back now?”_

_“We’re doing our wedding.”_

_“WHAT? Ew.”_

_Erik rolls his eyes, still smiling._

_“So you don’t want to come?”_

_“I didn’t say that. Sure, I’m coming.”_

_“Thanks.”_

It is still bright outside. The sunset sky over the cliff shows a nice gradation of pale blue-gray to peachy pink. They have installed lanterns they got from Phnom Nonh at the venue to light up the place when it gets darker. Serena is waiting for our couple underneath a beautiful rectangular floral arch adorned with a mix of roses, anemones, ranunculuses and tulips, and situated at the center of the clifftop. A red carpet stretches from the front of the arch to Hiro and Erik’s house and creates an aisle with chairs on both sides where our several guests are seated. Sylvando is waiting for them at the entrance to their house, with his camera ready to take tons of pictures, while Hiro and Erik are changing inside. When they open the door he stares at them with joy.

“Oh my boys you both look fabulous!!”

They each wear tuxedo suits that have a white rose boutonniere on them. Erik’s suit and tie are a dark blue and Hiro’s are gray which match their hair colour. Erik is feeling embarrassed over the complement and seems nervous. Hiro holds his hand and pulls it to his heart.

“Can you feel my heartbeat? I’m nervous too.”

“Yeah... I can feel it.”

They keep their hands held while continuing walking slowly on the red carpet towards the venue which is just a short distance away, with Sylvando following them and taking pictures along the way. When they arrive, everyone stands up and claps their hands, some of them cheering also. Once they are underneath the arch, Serena gestures the small group to be seated.

“On behalf of our dearest Hiro and Erik, I would like to thank you all for making the journey across Erdrea in order to be a part of this special evening and to thank our companions to have made this ceremony possible with your immense help and teamwork. Today’s an important moment of our heroes’ lives because they will exchange vows to each other in front of their closest friends and family. Although this wedding ceremony will not end in marriage, it doesn’t stop their bond to be as strong if not even stronger than married couples. I can attest myself. Having the privilege to join them since early on their journey as heroes, I have seen their relationship grow day by day. There are no words that can describe perfectly the trust and love these two have for each other. There is nothing more rewarding than seeing your closest friends bond to become something more and succeed at it. Having considered all of these things,

Hiro, do you promise to take Erik to be your lifelong partner and be loyal to him forever throughout good and hard times?”

“I do.”

“And Erik, do you promise to take Hiro to be your lifelong partner and be loyal to him forever throughout good and hard times?”

“I do.”

“Now, please exchange your vows.”

Erik takes a deep breath and looks at Hiro directly in the eyes.

“Hiro. I promise you just as I have promised before that I will support you until the end of our lives. I will always be there to protect you if need be and be your guiding light if you ever get lost just as you did for me.”

Hiro’s heart races, immensely touched at his partner’s words.

“Erik. I promise you I will forever be there by your side. With my body I will do my utmost to keep you and your sister safe. With my heart, I vow you will feel loved and happy your whole life.”

Erik’s tears drop on his cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from crying. The crowd cheers at this moment. Sylvando, Gemma and Hiro’s mother were also in tears. Serena’s eyes gets watery but she wills herself to continue.

“The couple will now share special earrings to symbolize the vows they have made today.”

Erik takes off his right earring and puts it on Hiro’s right ear where Erik had helped pierce a hole earlier with a needle. Clapping sounds follows. After the two share a loving gaze, their earrings dangling and reflecting in the sunlight, they kiss each other on the lips with their eyes closed while holding each other’s hair, earning loud rounds of applause and cheers from their companions.

 

**THE END**

 

 

* * *

 

Author’s note:

I have finally finished my first fanfic!!! Sorry for the late post. But it ended up well, since we got the news in between that there will be options in the upcoming switch version where you can choose to live with Erik!!! I was sooo happy of this news. It’s amazing!!! It makes writing and finishing this fanfic all the more fulfilling! Although you can’t marry Erik/hendrik as opposed to jade/gemma, who cares, they still get to live together!!! I think the reason they can’t marry is because the churches in the game are highly religious and don’t allow same-sex marriages. I can’t wait to play the whole game again knowing about this whole news and listening this time to the japanese voiceovers. Btw Erik’s voice actor plays Yurio in Yuri on Ice! Hope the switch western release will come out not too far after the japan one. Anyhow, this was a great ride. Thanks for all the kudos! Feel free to leave any comments, would be great to hear your thoughts on this fanfic or the future game with the new options to choose your partner. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is actually one more chapter to end this fanfic which contains NSFW content! It is a direct sequel to this chapter.


	14. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only NSFW content of the whole fanfic!  
> You have been warned!  
> Consider this a "post-credits scene" after the ending

After the kiss, the ceremony ended with each members coming over to send their congratulations and wishes to the two. Erik and Hiro also thanked each of their friends for organizing the ceremony as well as Serena for her wonderful speech. A short party follows with food and wine at the table for the guests before the ones with the zoom ability started sending everyone home. When the two were the only ones left at their house, it was already dark.

* * *

 

Hiro comes back to their bedroom after changing from his tuxedo. Erik who had already changed back to his favourite green tunic had been sitting on the bed appearing to read something. When he gets in closer, he realizes he is checking the magazine given to him by Rab in the past.

“W-Why are you reading this?!”

“Why? You said you would show it to me someday but you never did. So here I am looking at its content now. It's your fault for not hiding it well.”

Hiro is just standing there, his mind blank.

“Hehe. I thought it was just his usual porn stash so I didn’t pay much attention to it. Who knew it would be something like this.”

The room goes silent except for the sound of flipping pages.

“Do you want us to do this?” Erik asks in small voice.

Hiro’s heart bumps loud in his chest.

“Huh?”

“Don't play innocent. I am sure you wanted to do this at some point. We have been together for two years and haven’t done it once.”

“Uh… Yes...Do you want to do this too?”

“...Yeah. I want to.”

Hiro’s mind goes haywire. He admits shamefully in his thoughts that he has been fantasizing about this moment. Ever since his grandpa had given him that booklet, he started thinking about how two men would do it. In his fantasies he would guiltily imagine himself as one of the two men in the magazine and Erik the other. Then he would reimagine them in switched positions. The idea of being in both positions attracted him but he had to admit to himself, he had always loved studying Erik’s expressions. Imagining his partner showing new expressions while on the receiving end, expressions that he would only show to him, was in his wildest fantasies.

“D-Do you know how to do it?” He asks tentatively.

Erik begins to appear just as nervous as he is, getting into new territory.

“W-Well in the past before I met you I talked once at a bar with a queer man how two men do it... by curiosity.”

“I-I see.”

Erik begins to blush. “It’s basically one man puts his thing in the other’s butthole… Didn’t sound attracting at all to me. But apparently it feels really good the man told me… And I don’t mind if it’s with you…”

“But, wait... what position do you want to be in?”

“Well, that man was the one receiving it by the butt and saying himself that it felt amazing so I got curious how good it would feel in that position...”

Hiro just listens while his heart is racing.

“I gave up though after I tried it once... just poking my fingers inside. It didn’t feel good at all… it was even gross. But I’m willing to try it again if it’s with you… Since it might feel good when done properly with your partner.”

His face is tomato red by now. Hiro is blushing hard too.

“I can be in the other position though if you prefer.” He adds.

“No.” Hiro interjects. “...I want to see you in that position. We can switch later on though.”

“Hehe, you’re beginning to show your pervert side just like your gramps.” He teases, still blushing.

“I-Is that bad?” He asks shyly.

“No… It’s ok. I don’t mind. Since it’s you... I trust you Hiro.” He smiles despite the tense mood.

Hiro’s heart once again beats loudly at this. How could his partner be so perfect?

“Ok. But promise me you’ll tell me when it becomes painful or uncomfortable for you. We can stop whenever you want, ok?”

Erik gulps nervously.

“Yes. I promise.”

“We would need some kind of oil though.” He continues.

“Right. We have some cooking oil in the kitchen… Are those ok?”

“Should be…”

“Ok, I’ll go grab some now. You can wait here.”

For a moment, Erik is left alone in his thoughts, getting his mind ready for what is about to come. As Hiro had noticed in the past, Erik isn’t used to body contact. He had for a long time stealthily avoided people with his thieving skills. He also was never attracted to someone, until he met Hiro.

Hiro is someone he had always considered to be handsome. His deep turquoise eyes, his silky shoulder length hair, his petite smooth face and his lean but muscular body, there is nothing to complain about. Most importantly, he is a kind person by nature, his heart full of compassion and love for his family and friends. And his courage and strength in the face of danger, all to protect the people he cares for, makes him all the more appealing. To have the full attention of such a perfect man feels like a privilege. Of course, Erik knows he also has attractive traits and that his partner had fallen in love with him inside and out. They have gone a long way in their relationship. From attraction to real love, they have also gained an unfathomable trust for each other. For the past months, Erik had been finding it easier to do body contacts with Hiro. When he initiates them, he even found that he would feel less nervous, being the one in control. At first, it started with their usual hugs and hands holding. Then, it progressed to them kissing more and more frequently, alternating between pecks and deep kisses. They haven’t sadly done more than that though. Erik had however also fantasized about them making love. And with the ceremony, it had unexpectedly given to him the necessary push to take that step further.

He then hears footsteps and sees Hiro arriving with a bottle he had poured oil into. He leaves it for later on their bedside table.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Do you want us to undress or just the pants?”

“Hmm it’s spring now so the air can be cold. Maybe we can keep our tops for now until we get too hot.”

“Good idea.”

They individually take off their pants and underwear, and drop them on the floor. Hiro had decided to take off his long purple tunic and keeps his black long-sleeved shirt on.

“Should we take off your red sa-”

Hiro’s breath cuts short with Erik jumping on him and kissing him deeply, their tongues intertwining. After a moment, Hiro sits upright again and breaks their kiss, catching for breath. He then resumes their kiss, taking control this time with his right hand holding his wrist, the other pulling on his tunic. Hiro pushes his tongue further earning a moan from his partner which makes him more aroused. Besides his expressions, Hiro also loves to pay attention to the sounds he makes. When Hiro breaks their kiss, he takes a moment to look at Erik. His face was blushing, his eyes were eager for more, and the tunic he pulled on reveals a good part of his shoulder and heaving chest.

“Y-You look beautiful.”

Erik’s eyes widen in response.

“Quit staring you idiot. Don’t leave me hangin’”

“Sorry.”

Erik grabs Hiro’s collar and whispers in his ear.

“You can start preparing me now.”

Hiro gets aroused yet again. He is not sure he can hold it in for the whole ride. With his trembling hand, he took the bottle next to him and pours some oil on his other hand. He makes sure to have a generous amount on his fingers. He then sits in front of Erik, the latter resting his half upright back on the pillows. His legs were parted, allowing Hiro to reach inside.

“I’m going in with one finger first, ok?”

Erik nods quietly. As he inserts the first finger in, he twitches.

“It-It’s cold.”

“Is it uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Don’t stop.”

“Ok. I need you to relax a bit more though… It’s tight.”

He nods, taking deep breaths. Hiro then inserts his second finger, entering both fingers deeper. This makes him arch his back instantly, his breath hitching.

“You’re doing great, Erik. Just a little more.”

By the time he starts entering a third finger, he fingers him open wider. Erik’s legs trembles in response, head turned to the side with his teeth clenching and hands gripping hard on the pillows.

“Are… are you ok?”

“Hmmphf, feels… weird and a bit... gross.” He manages to say, eyes now closed tightly.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No. But try entering deeper... w-where it should feel good. You s-should find a good s-spot.”

Hiro begins to feel more nervous. Will he ever find that spot? While he is aroused just from looking at his partner, the latter hasn’t been feeling good at all… As his mind starts to turn blank, he feels fingers gently brushing on his earring making it dangle. He then stares at Erik who is now sitting upright, facing him. With a hand resting on his cheek, he looks at him, eyes affectionate.

“You can do it Hiro. I know you can.”

With that, he sits on his lap to allow Hiro easier access to his entrance, with arms wrapping around his shoulders, their foreheads touching. What did he do to deserve such a beautiful person? He then closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. Focusing on making his partner feel good.

_I can do this._

He takes his fingers out and puts more oil on them. He then proceeds this time with just two fingers in, concentrating on finding the spot by exploring and rubbing the inside. When he curves his fingers towards the belly button, Erik’s eyes widen in surprise as he suddenly moans loudly, arms wrapping tighter around him.

“T-There! F-feels good.”

Shocked at finding the spot so soon, Hiro happily rubs that place again a few times, now familiar with its location.

“A-Ah! H-Hiro! Hah… Ah!”

With Erik being so close to him, he feels his whole body tremble. His moans and gasps dragging on, especially with him crying out his name, are making him reach any moment now the peak of his arousal.

“Erik… I’m… I’m close.”

“M-Me… Aah… me too…”

As they both came, their breaths start to even out. Their bodies are both flushing by now from the heat, strands of hair wet from sweat and sticking to their foreheads.

“Next time we should take off all our clothes.”

“Yeah.”

After they took each other’s clothes off, Hiro grabs a towel he drenches with water and pats it on their naked bodies to wipe off the sweats and fluids, too exhausted to take a shower.

“How was it?” Hiro asks.

“It was great.”

“I’m glad. Does it hurt there now though?”

“Not really. Maybe next time when you actually enter me it will.”

Hiro blushes at that. It’s true that they haven’t gone there yet.

“Y-Yeah...”

Erik chuckles. They tuck warmly within their blankets, looking at each other fondly, their hands holding.

“Love you Erik.”

“Love you too Hiro.”

“Hey Erik.”

“Hmm?”

“When you said today during the exchange of vows that you swear to support me to the end just like you already said before at Sniflheim, does it mean back then you already considered us to be lifelong partners?”

Erik goes pensive.

“I don’t know. I guess so. It just felt natural when I said it. Back then it was more in a platonic sense though.” He teases.

“Oh… Did you want our relationship to stay platonic?”

“Hmm. It would be nice in a different way, but I don’t think it would be possible if we keep being together, since we are both attracted to each other.”

“Yeah...” Hiro signs with relief.

Erik pinches his cheek.

“Quit worrying. I agreed to this the whole way. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Erik comes close to him and gives him a short deep kiss, connecting their tongues, with his hand lifting his chin. Then he looks at him deep in the eyes.

“Need any more proof?”

"No, thanks.” He blushes.

He chuckles again. “Good. Now go sleep.”

Erik sleeps soon after. Meanwhile Hiro contemplates in his mind the events of the day. It was incredible. Too much stuff had happened. Good stuff. It will take days before he can digest all of it. And as for their future plans, well he will have time to think about it with his lifelong partner. There is helping his gramps rebuild Dundrasil which will take an enormous part of their life, guiding Erik’s sister to grow into a good adult, take on quests along the way to protect villagers from monsters, all the while spending romantic times together.

 

It will be a new beginning to a beautiful life.

 

* * *


End file.
